Una triste historia de amor
by Sabaku no Kendra
Summary: Por fin he acabado el final de esta triste historia!disfrútenlo.GaaHina
1. Chapter 1

Una triste historia de amor

Ella tiene la misión de proteger el objeto a toda costa, el deseara tener ese objeto para probarse cómo el más fuerte...¿será Hinata capaz de enamorarse de alguien tan frío¿el sustituirá su odio y dolor por amor? Leed y descubridlo

Este es el primer fic de Naruto que hago asi que por favor sean buenos y dejen reviews

Era un día soleado, Hinata se encontraba en el bosque practicando los nuevos movimientos que había aprendido, estaba encantada ahora su resistencia era mucho mayor que antaño y ahora podría vencer a su primo si la desafiaba, también había logrado desarrollar el sentido de la perfección.

-Ahora que tengo 17 años, debería poder custodiar el rollo sin problemas, padre se sentiría orgulloso de mí

Más tarde en la aldea, Kurenai se la llevo para hablarle sobre su nuevo destino

-Bien Hinata, conseguiste mejorar tus técnicas, siento un gran orgullo al poder decirte esto

-Creo que ya sé de que se trata, sensei Kurenai

-Eres muy inteligente, Hinata claro que de otra manera no hubieras alcanzado el nivel de chunnin años atrás

Kurenai hizo aparecer un rollo que parecía muy antiguo, por fin había llegado el momento de entregárselo a Hinata

-Ahora que tienes 17 años, es tu deber proteger el rollo de Mikoushui

El rollo se posó en las manos de Hinata, en el acto aparecieron una mochila, arcos y flechas

-¿Y esto?

-Esa mochila sirve para guardar dentro el rollo y deberás aprender a manejar el arco, cada guardián del rollo debe aprender a entrelazar sus habilidades ninja con el arco para destruir a ninjas enemigos y demonios.

"A partir de ahora, cuidaré del Mikoushi toda mi vida" pensó Hinata mientras paseaba por la aldea. Estaba emocionada y aterrada a la vez, pensó que podría ir al parque a intentar disfrutar como si fuese un dia cualquiera, pero se detuvo al recordar que evitaba el parque desde que Naruto…….desde que Naruto salía con la recién llegada, Kyo Uchiha la medio hermana de Sasuke. Hinata sintió como de sus ojos salían lágrimas.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Tengo que buscar el lado bueno de esto, Naruto es feliz"

Eso era lo que me obligaba a pensar para no lastimarla, al fin y al cabo ella era muy simpática no se merece mi antipatía, aunque no me esperaba que el saber que ellos dos salían me fuera a sentar tan bien, de hecho sólo fue mi primera reacción……..mañana regresaré al parque………….¡HAI!

-¡HUMANA!

Me dí la vuelta y vi a un hombre o casi, mi nueva técnica me revelaba que ese ser no era humano a pesar de que lo parecía

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

El se rió y mostró sus enormes colmillos y me miró fijamente

-Quiero el rollo

Tragué saliva¿cómo podía saber que yo ya tenía el rollo? El me miraba fijamente y entonces su sonrisa se ensanchó, entonces algo en mi explotó sentí otra vez ese vertigo lo que significaba que había más presencias malignas sobre mí. Cierto, unos cuantos demonios de aspecto más bestial habían aparecido de repente y me miraban con maldad entonces antes de que pudiera reaccionar saltaron hambrientos sobre mí

¿Moriré y perderé el Mikoushi después de haberlo guardado unas pocas horas? Era débil, mi padre tenía razón. Cerré los ojos esperando pero no pasó nada

-¿Qué?

Abri los ojos y vi que una barrera de arena me protegía y los demonios habían vuelto la vista al recién llegado, apenas había cambiado su corto pelo rojo, sus fríos ojos que me miraban sin expresión

-Gaara-murmure

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los reviews, intentaré bajar otro capítulo un poco más tarde, de momento aki va la continuación y por favor sigan dejando reviews

Cap 2 ¡Eres un prepotente!

Gaara me comtempló con indiferencia durante unos segundos, enseguida noté cómo mis mejillas ardían y centré mi atención en intentar ver a los demonios a través del escudo de arena, los demonios miraban a Gaara con desprecio, estaba claro que no tenían ni idea de quién era

-¡Aparta de nuestro camino, mocoso!

Gaara mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo y sus brazos cruzados. "Es cierto"pensé "No es él quien tiene que sentir miedo, es el que da miedo". Aún recordaba cómo Naruto le había contado el combate de Gaara contra Rock Lee

FLASH BACK

-_Quería matarlo, Hinata _

_-No creo que ese chico hubiera hecho algo asi, Naruto ._

_-Créeme, Hinata. Ese Gaara daba autentico miedo, parecía un demonio _

_-¿Tú le tienes miedo?-pregunté sorprendida, Naruto nunca se había puesto así _

_Naruto me miró haciendo que yo me centrase en jugar con mis dedos intentando en vano dejar de ruborizarme. _

_-Claro que no-me respondió arrogante-aunque un combate contra el seria duro _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¡Te vamos a matar, desgraciado!

Los demonios saltaron furiosos sobre Gaara pero el con un simple gesto de su mano los atrapo a todos con su arena

-¡Sabaku kyu!

Los demonios se retorcían de dolor observando consternados a Gaara quemantuvo el semblante frío e hizo un gesto con la mano que no comprendí

-Sabaku soso

………………………………………………………………………………..

Con mi escudo de arena impedí que la sangre de esos demonios me salpicase, odiaba mancharme con la sangre de mis rivales. Eran demasiado débiles para ser demonios, odiosamente débiles, cómo deseaba ter algo más de diversión en mis combates, pero últimamente resultaban aburridos.

Observe a Hinata, me sorprendió recordarla después de tanto tiempo, sobre todo porque nunca me pareció lo bastante buena para pelear conmigo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el escudo también la protegió de las manchas de sangre.

"Tonta" pensé " ¿Cómo a una chunnin puede asustarle ver sangre?"

Me miró desafiante¿qué es lo que se creía¿Qué podía vencerme acaso?

-Gracias

Me esperaba un insulto, un desafío o al menos una blasfemia pero lo que menos me esperaba era un "gracias", nunca nadie me había dado las gracias. Bah, no tiene importancia.

Me voy a buscar algún otro rival al que vencer, tal Uzumaki o Uchiha quieran desafiarme

-Espera

Pesada.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

¿Qué? Me está preguntando por qué los maté¿es que no estaba claro? Eran _mis_ presas

-¿Por qué me salvaste?

Me dí la vuelta sorprendido pero sin demostrarlo

-No lo sé

¿Por qué lo hice?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Detrás de los árboles dos figuras contemplaban la escena y gruñeron

-Esto no quedará así

-Será un placer destruirlos

Y desaparecen en la espesura del bosque. Gaara y Hinata experimentaban un gran silencio roto apenas por los sonidos del bosque

-De todas formas podía vencerles sola

Gaara sonrió de forma arrogante

-Si, ya lo ví

Hinata se mordió el labio, era cierto que él le había salvado la vida y tenía que pagarselo de alguna manera, pero le daba mucha rabia que fuese tan chulo, tan arrogante, tan…….

-Prepotente

Gaara la miró con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué?

-¡Eres un prepotente!

Y Hinata se marchó andando rapidamente hacia la aldea dejando a un confundido Gaara en el bosque

"Qué chica"pensó todavía un poco asombrado

Continuará


	3. Chapter 3 Sentimientos

Gracias por los reviews nn animan mucho, intentaré mejorar la historia todo lo que pueda y aviso de que pronto llegaremos a un capitulo que tiene LEMON, ya estan avisados

Cap 3 Sentimientos

Hinata caminaba furiosa hacia la aldea aún recordaba la sonrisa arrogante del pelirrojo

"Es un tonto" pensó

Era el primer hombre que realmente la había sacado de sus casillas. Y cómo había matado a esos demonios, ahora que lo pensaba hace años en el bosque con sus compañeros lo vió utilizar aquella técnicas contra otros tres ninjas

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

FLASH BACK

Yo estaba detrás de un arbusto observándole con sus compañeros, me estremecí al oirle hablar, no sabía por que pero su voz me hacía estremecer y le observé en silencio, le estaba hablando a sus compañeros

-No me importa, me han mirado mal asi que les espera el fin

Vi cómo el ninja mayor hizo una mueca de furia y lanzó aquella especie de paraguas al aire

-Si crees que puedes vencernos¡inténtalo!

El ninja del otro equivoco había usado la técnica de la lluvia de barillas

-Oh, una lluvia de barillas-musité angustiada al saber lo que le esperaba al chico

Las barillas cayeron todas sobre el levantando una gran nube de polvo, pero cuando la nube se dispersó el chico estaba envuelto en un muro de arena que retenía las barillas y miraba desde el interior indiferente al ninja mayor

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?

-Ni un rasguño, no puede ser

-Con que una tormenta de barillas¿eh?-cambio su semblante-tengo una idea. Hagamos que sea una lluvia de sangre

El muro de arena se deshizo y Gaara alzó los brazos y junto las manos mientras el otro ninja corría hacia el enfurecido, entonces separó los brazos y atrapo al ninja adulto en la arena

-Sabaku kyu

-No puedo moverme. Suéltame

El chico cogió uno de los paraguas de los que habían salido las barillas y lo abrió cubriéndose con el

-Lo único que tengo q hacer es cubrirte la bocaza y se acabó……..pero eso seria muy fácil y aburrido

A continuación cerró la mano

-Sabaku soso

Y al cerrarse la arena la sangre voló en todas las direcciones, empapando un poco a los compañeros del ninja adulto

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y después mató a los compañeros del ninja muerto que le habían entregado el rollo y querían escapar

"También quería matarnos a nosotros" recordé "nosotros habíamos intentado irnos, pero cuando el dijo que no había sido suficiente apuntó a nuestra dirección"

No hubiera matado si su hermana no le hubiera suplicado que se fueran, tuvimos suerte de que por una vez le hiciera caso.

Cruel, Gaara del desierto era horriblemente cruel

¡Demonios¡¿A que venido ahora pensar en él¡si apenas le conocía!

Me subí a un árbol y me quedé un rato sentada, mi cabeza estaba bloqueada y para colmo estuve a punto de perder el Mikoushui sino hubiera sido por el prepotente de Gaara, cómo le aborrezco.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentada sólo que debió ser bastante porque cuando levanté la vista el sol indicaba que era mediodía, bajé del árbol y empecé a andar. Levanté la vista y me di cuenta de que sin querer había llegado al parque

-YO SERÉ EL QUE PELÉE

-Olvídalo, Uzumaki. Yo soy el más fuerte así que yo pelearé

Naruto y Sasuke nunca cambiarían a pesar de que eran grandes amigos, si hasta Naruto era el padrino del hijo de Sasuke y Sakura, incluso fue el padrino en la boda de ellos. Empecé a reirme, supongo que por eso su amistad era tan fuerte, ellos me miraron, estaban tan ocupados discutiendo que ni me habían oído llegar

-Hola, Hinata

-Hola, chicos-miré a Sakura que sostenía a su hijo en brazos-pero¿de verdad que este pequeño es Kohaku?

-Si, ha crecido mucho

El pequeño se reía viendo a su padre y a su padrino discutir, supongo que para él era algo cómico y cotidiano

-¿A que ha venido la pelea esta vez?- pregunté imaginando algún motivo absurdo

-Pues, porque ambos quieren

Pero Kyo fui interrumpida por una voz que de repente estaba a mi lado, sentí un escalofrío al tenerle cerca¿era de miedo?

-Quiero pelear con ellos, pero no se ponen de acuerdo

…………………………………………………………………………………………….. ...

"Eres un prepotente" Eso es lo que sonó en mi cabeza cuando la oí reírse, estaba mirando al bebe que tenía Sakura. "Chunnin estúpida y voluble"pensé. Me acerqué a ella mientras aún sonreía, ni se dio cuenta de mi presencia

-Ya ves, los dos quieren morir primero-dije con tranquilidad

Ella me miró aparentemente asustada, vaya ¿y ahora donde esta su ira?

-¿Por qué tienes que pelear con ellos?

Le miré sorprendido, en verdad no me conoce de nada

-Porque quiero probarme como el más fuerte

-Hinata¿no vienes a comer con nosotras?-miré a Sakura, estaba nerviosa claramente yo le intimidaba

Hinata. Si, ese era su nombre no entiendo cómo pude recordarlo

-Espera, quiero acabar

¿Se estaba referiendo a mi? Tonta, quiera pelear conmigo

-¿Cómo puedes ser así¿Cómo puedes pelear sabiendo el daño que les haces?

¿Qué?

-Peleo por mi mismo, no me importa lo demás

Sus ojos estaban cristalizados. Oh, venga ya. Ni que hubiera dicho algo horrible

-¿Y cuando acabes con todo el mundo que pasará¿Qué nueva razón tendrás para existir si ya acabaste con todo el mundo?

Nunca me había parado a pensar en eso, pero tampoco me importaba

-Cuando eso pasé, será sólo asunto mío

-Entonces te estas condenando a la soledad perpetua

No me importa, siempre he estado solo. ¿Qué diferencia habrá si acabo con el resto del mundo?

-Qué cruel

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata se marchó a su casa, no sabía exactamente por qué había actuado así, no pudo evitarlo, era condenadamente atractivo pero desafortunadamente igual de malvado. ¿Cómo alguien con un aspecto tan agradable puede ser tan cruel?. Hinata se acostó todavía pensando en lo raro que el día se había vuelto.

Gaara estaba acostado en la cama de su habitación, pensando en los comentarios de Hinata. Cierto¿Cómo dará sentido a su vida cuando no le queden rivales?

Al día siguiente, Hinata se levantó al amanecer, no había dormido mucho debido a los ataques que los demonios habían realizado a su casa para conseguir el Mikoushui

-Sensei Kurenai habló de ninjas y demonios que ansiaban el Mikoushui, pero hasta ahora sólo han aparecido demonios. ¿Acaso los ninjas esperaran a que los demonios me maten?

Hinata interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver una figura recostada en un árbol, enseguida cogió el arco y una flecha, anoche había hecho grandes progresos con el arco gracias a las visitas inesperadas. Entonces ocurrieron tres cosa:

Un latido más rapido al pensarlo

Dos latidos más rápido al creerlo

Tres latidos más rapidos al reconocerlo

Hinata se acercó a Gaara quien parecía dormir plácidamente, Hinata le observó de arriba abajo, ahora no parecía peligroso. Hinata fijó su vista en el tatuaje de la frente de Gaara, sabía perfectamente cómo se lo había hecho y cuándo. Aquello hizo que sintiera lastima de el, casi podía comprender el dolor que él debió sentir en aquellos momentos porque ella había sentido lo mismo cuando era pequeña. El odio de su primo, el miedo de los demás, el desprecio de su padre, haber ido a vivir con él a la aldea Konoha no había sido buena idea pero aquí nadie excepto su familia la conocía.

Hinata extendió la mano con cautela, pero al no ver la arena interrumpir su paso tocó su tatuaje pasando los dedos con suavidad sintiendo algo extraño mientras lo acariciaba, una sensación electrizante

-¿Qué haces?

Continuará

Por favor dejen reviews


	4. Chapter 4 Decepción y encuentros

Gracias por los reviews, me encantan que les guste mi historia y cuidado otra vez por que en el capítulo seis hay LEMON

CAP 4 Decepción y encuentros

Al abrir los ojos vi a Hinata tocar mi cicatriz, enseguida un escalofrío electrizante se apoderó de mi cuerpo, no entiendo por qué hacía eso, nadie me había tocado de esa forma. No, nadie jamás me tocó fuera de un combate.

-¿Qué haces?

Ella quitó las manos de frente y me miraba sonrojada en silencio, fruncí el ceño no me gusta que me dejen con la pregunta en la boca

-¿Que qué hacías?

-Veras…yo….es…que-se miró los dedos que se retorcían-me…me….tengo que…ir

No. Quiero una respuesta y la quiero ya, voy a agarrarla antes de que se largue

-Contéstame

Otra vez este escalofrío al tocarla¿será cosa suya?

-No tienes por qué estar solo

¿eh?

-A mi me gustaría que fuésemos amigos

¿EH?

- Y n-no pretendía molestarte….es….que-vi que tragaba saliva nerviosamente

-¿Es que qué?

-Quería saber que tacto tenía tu cicatriz, sé cómo y porque te la hiciste

Calor, ahora noto calor sobre todo en mi cara¡maldición¿Qué es esta sensación en mi pecho?

-No…no vuelvas a hacerlo

-Yo….yo….sé lo que sentiste cuando todos escapaban de ti

No, no lo entendía ni ella ni nadie lo entiende y tampoco me importa

-No puedes entenderlo, así que largate antes de que te pase algo malo

Hinata se fue del lugar en silencio, sin llegar a verse en todo el día. Ambos estaba confundidos por los hechos recientes. Al día siguiente Gaara vió a Hinata con unos niños que probablemente serían de la Academia, los niños la agarraban contentos de la mano intentando llevarla de un lado a otro

-Venga niños, pueden irse a jugar

-Juegue con nosotros, sensei Hinata

-Esta bien¿a que quieren jugar?

-A recoger flores

-No, al escondite

-A los ninjas

-A la pelota

-Muy bien haremos todas esas cosas

Todos los niños¡¡¡Bien!!!

Los niños empezaron a jugar a la pelota mientras Gaara les observaba atentamente acoradandose de la primera vez que hirió a alguien y lo había sentido

FLASH BACK

-Esperad, no me dejéis solo

"Yo no quiero estar…..solo" entonces la arena apresó a dos de los niños y estaba a punto de atacar a uno de ellos cuando una figura se interpuso bloqueando el ataque

-Gaara-sama cálmese, por favor

-Yashamaru…..

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"No tienes por qué estar solo, me gustaria que fuesemos amigos" recordó

-Gaara, ven a jugar con nosotros

-No

-Anda, ven a jugar un rato, sólo un poco. No se lo diré a nadie

Gaara suspiró y fue a jugar pensando que una vez no haría daño, a Hinata le sorprendió ver la risa tan jovial que tenia, tan alegre y sincera ¿por qué no se reía más?

Pasaron los días mientras Hinata ya no se enfrentaba solo a demonios sino también a ninjas, aunque vencía a todos extrañaba no ver a Gaara, se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

Una semana había pasado desde que Gaara se había ido y Hinata paseaba por el pueblo cuando observó a las chicas de su edad, la mayoría se estaban probando ropas que encontraban en los tenderetes o estaban con sus novios o incluso con sus maridos e hijos, Hinata observaba esas escenas con alegría y dolor sabiendo que ella jamás encontraría a alguien a quien amar como amó a Naruto o que la amase a ella.

Gaara había regresado de visita otra vez a la aldea y vió a Hinata, decidió ir al lugar donde Hinata había tocado su cicatriz, aquel recuerdo hizo que su corazón retumbase más fuerte sin comprender esa sensación, entonces se encontró a Hinata sentada en una rama del árbol y apareció junto a ella

-Gaara, qué agradable sorpresa

-¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pensar en algunas cosas

-¿En que?

-Mírame¿te parezco humana, una mujer?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

La miré confundido, no entiendo a qué demonios venía eso

-Porque esto es sólo apariencia, tu, yo y Naruto tuvimos la misma infancia….somos iguales-hizo una pausa y me miro ruborizada-por eso siempre estuve enamorada de él.

-¿A qué viene eso¡¿Te crees que me importa lo que sientas por el inútil de Uzumaki?!-No entiendo por qué, pero esa confesión sobre Uzumaki me hizo enfurecer- Pero no veo que el sienta lo mismo, la…….

-Es verdad, Naruto nunca me quiso cómo yo le quería a él, tienes razón. Hasta otro día

Se ha ido. Aunque al ver su cara triste, yo por primera vez me sentí como si lo hubiese hecho algo malo.

-Gaara¿Qué haces aquí?

-Temari, eso no es asunto tuyo

-¿También estas interesado en el rollo de Mikoushui?

"Eso es lo que protege Hinata"-recordé "Con ese rollo demostraría que soy el más fuerte"

-No es asunto tuyo

"Soy cruel y prepotente, según ella. Bien, veamos que opinan ella y los demas cuando tenga el rollo en mi poder"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….. "Es cierto, Naruto nunca me quiso ni nunca me querrá, pero ¿acaso eso me importa ahora?"pensé

Soy una tonta por dejar que las palabra de ese tonto me afecten. No, no me siento así por lo que me dijo de Naruto. ¡Kami¡Es porque el me gusta!, no ¿cómo ha pasado esto? Si sólo han sido unas dos semanas y media que le ví. Vale, Hinata respira, respira……………..

Podemos arreglar esto, lo más seguro es que el pronto regrese a la villa oculta de la Arena y no volveré a verle jamás, después de todo es el Kazakage de esa aldea y le necesitaran. Será mejor intentar verle cómo aliado.

-Entrégame el rollo Mikoushui, ahora

-Gaara¿para que quieres el rollo?

-Quiero ese rollo, entrégamelo y te dejaré con vida

-No pienso hacerlo, debo protegerlo

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"¿Por qué me preocupa tanto esa tristeza en sus ojos? no, no, no se me quita de la cabeza, sólo tengo una forma de acabar con esto" pensó Gaara

Entonces la arena comenzó a aparecer intentando envolver a Hinata, ella la partía con su kunai e intentaba alejarse saltando las ramas de los árboles, pero la arena era demasiado rápida y la agarró de los pies haciendo que cayera

-¡Auch!—gimió de dolor

Se había rasgado las rodillas al caer, en su mejilla también había un arañazo, cogió el arco con fuerza y partió en dos la arena quedando otra vez libre

-¡Ay!-profirió un pequeño alarido de dolor al intentar levantarse y descubrió que no sólo las rodillas y la mejilla estaban lesionados, al subirse un poco la ropa descubrió una herida de aspecto grave en la cadera que sangraba mucho

"¿Cómo pude haberme lastimado tanto?" pensó, entonces observó el lugar desde el que había caído, claro el árbol era altísimo y en esa parte del bosque no había hierba que amortiguase la herida

-Vaya, vaya mirad lo que tenemos aquí

-¡Que suerte¡La guardiana del rollo Mikoushui!

-Mirad esa sangre tiene un aspecto delicioso

Hinata miró a su alrededor aterrada, su sangre había atraído a los demonios ¿y ahora que voy a hacer? Pensaba

-No me rendiré-dijo juntando las manos-Si muero vendréis conmigo

Los demonios rieron ante la afirmación y saltaron sobre ella, entonces algo los evapora Hinata estaba dentro de una gran esfera violeta

-Convoco los poderes del Mikoushui, convoco los poderes del Mikoushui para alejar los malos espíritus-repetía una y otra vez hasta que todos los demonios desaparecieron, deshizo la esfera y se apoyo en el arco intentando mantenerse en pie aunque sería en vano había utilizado casi todo su chakra para que el Mikoushui creara la barrera, sabía que con el tiempo aquello seria un juego de niños, pero eso le faltaba ahora: tiempo.

Divisó a la figura de Gaara acercarse a ella, Hinata cayó de rodillas pero aún así lo apuntó con el arco y una flecha

No quiero lastimarte, márchate

Quiero ese rollo

Te lo ruego, no quiero hacerlo……tu……..tu

Cayó desmayada antes de poder terminar de hablar, Gaara la envolvió en la arena con su técnica del ataúd del desierto, preparado para hacer el funeral del desierto cuando observó la cara de Hinata

"Eres un prepotente……..Ola chicos……………¿qué nueva razón tendrás para existir si ya acabaste con todo el mundo?...entonces te estas condenando a la soledad perpetua……..no tienes por que estar solo, me gustaria que fuésemos amigos…….¿te parezco humana, una mujer?...estuve enamorada de él"

Gaara suspiró iba a terminar con el sufrimiento de Hinata, pero su mano empezó a temblar

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

No podía olvidar la decepción en los ojos de Hinata ni el brillo especial que adquirían cuando charlaban, esa sensación escalofriante.

Gaara dio una patada al suelo y soltó una blasfemia, se calmó un poco e hizo que la arena que sujetaba a Hinata la dejase en sus brazos y se la llevó a que la curasen

-Si, me pareces humana, una mujer

Continuará

Por favor dejenme REVIEWS

Domo-arigato por leer mi historia


	5. Chapter 5: Beso

Gracias por los reviews dentro de unas horas tendréis el capítulo 6 xD, DEJENME MÁS REVIEWS O NO HAY CAPITULO, ES BROMA

Cap 5 Beso

Gaara permaneció al lado de Hinata casi todo el tiempo, a veces se ausentaba para eliminar los demonios y los ninjas que amenazaban la seguridad de la chunnin, se estaba empezando a preocupar casi había pasado un día entero desde que la llevó en brazos para que la curasen

-¿Qué haces aquí, Gaara?

Gaara observó al que le había hablado y enseguida sintió una gran furia crecer en su interior……. "estuve enamorada de él" recordó con rabia¿Qué demonios había visto en Uzumaki?

-¿Y tú que haces aquí, Uzumaki? Vete con tu novia

-Sensei Naruto-Naruto bajó la cabeza para oír al niño- Kazekage Gaara juega con nosotros y siempre esta con sensei Hinata

Los niños saludaron con alegría a Gaara, quien los saludo de forma inexpresiva, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura escuchaban atónitos lo que había dicho el pequeño Sessharu quien se acercaba feliz a Gaara

-¿Jugará hoy también con nosotros Kazekage Gaara?

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron mudos: 0.0 y a todos se les pasó por la cabeza la misma duda "¿Gaara jugando a la pelota¿con unos niños?"

-Marchaos

-¿Qué?

-¿No me has oído, Uzumaki? Os he dicho que os larguéis

-¿Por qué deberíamos irnos?-dijo Sakura-Somos amigos de Hinata y queremos verla, Kiba también vendrá a verla¿también le echarás?

-¿Kiba?

-El prometido de Hinata

-Tengo que tratar un asunto con Hyuga que no es de vuestra inconvencia así que marchaos o sino…….

-¿Dónde estoy?

Todos se giraron a ver a Hinata que se intentaba reincorporar en la cama

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Me desperté al oir unas voces conocidas, abrí los ojos intentando reconocer el lugar, mi último recuerdo era de Gaara queriendo el rollo aquello me dolió……..yo confiaba tanto en el. Vi a los niños que me entregaban flores y figuritas para que mi salud mejorase rápida, también estaban Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara...Gaara mi corazón se encogía al verle.

-Hinata¿cómo estas?-dijo Sakura preocupada agarrandome de los hombros

-Estoy bien, tan sólo han sido unos arañazos

-Kiba viene a verte

¿Kiba? Qué raro con lo poco que le gustan los hospitales

-Hyuga

Mi corazón empezó a latir con violencia cuando me llamó, le miré tenía su cara inexpresiva como siempre pero su voz denotaba algo de furia

-Chicos, tengo que tratar algo con él¿nos dejais solos?

-¿Segura?

Sé que sólo se preocupan por mí, pero creo que nunca he estado más segura en mi vida

-Sí

Cuando se fueron se llevaron a los niños con ellos, dejandonos a Gaara y a mí solos. Le hice un gesto para que se sentara pero el se negó y continuó fulminándome con la mirada

-¿Es cierto que Kiba es tu prometido?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ella me miraba sorprendida, yo estaba molesto de todas las tonterías que me soltó toda las semanas no me dijo nada de ese Kiba y luego la tontería sobre el idiota de Uzumaki, podía haberme dicho algo

-Kiba es amigo mío, pero no es mi prometido

-Sakura dijo que lo era

Ella soltó una carcajada ante mi expresión, eso no tenía gracia ¿de qué se reía?

-Sakura siempre dice eso de Kiba y de mi porque le encanta emparejar gente, pero Kiba y yo siempre nos reímos de eso

-¿Entonces tu y ese Kiba?

-Cómo hermanos pero nada más, de la aldea no me gusta nadie

-Antes dijiste de Uzumaki que estabas enamorada de el

-Me escuchaste bien, lo estaba hace tiempo que no lo estoy, hasta creo que sólo me gustaba y que nunca lo quise de verdad

-Entonces¿no te gusta nadie?

-De esta aldea no

-Qué tontería

-Realmente me di cuenta de que fue hace años que dejó de gustarme Naruto

-¿Y ahora a que viene eso?

-Bueno ya que me preguntaste por Kiba¿Por qué no contarlo todo?

-Sabes realmente usaba a Naruto como excusa

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Naruto me gustó durante mucho tiempo, pero en el examen a chunnin me enamoré de otro chico, sólo que no sabía como iba a reaccionar si se lo contaba, era muy agresivo

Fruncí el ceño, aquella no era una buena descripción, había muchos que eran agresivos ¿cuál de ellos podría ser? Mejor no pensarlo, me hace hervir la sangre

-¿A qué vino eso de que sabías lo que sentía?

-¿El que?

-Una vez me dijiste que sabías lo que sentí cuando los niños escapaban de mí

-Ah, si-sonrió y me agarró la mano, otra vez esta sensación……..-al ser la futura guardiana del rollo los niños temían mi poder espiritual

-¿Poder espiritual?

-Si, es cómo el chakra con el puedo desvanecer y purificar a los demonios, pero pasara mucho tiempo antes de que pueda usarlo

-Extraño

-Sí, pero más extraño es que volví a ver al chico del que estaba enamorada

Me quedé helado¿Dónde lo vio? Estuve todo el rato con ella y el muy desgraciado no apareció

-Me impresionó sentir que mis sentimientos por el habían aumentado después de la sorpresa de volver a verle

-Bueno si te gustaba Uzumaki, no puede ser muy diferente de él

-Pues son muy diferentes, el tiene algo que le falta a Naruto y a los demás chicos de esta aldea

Le miré confundido sin saber a lo que se refería cuando súbitamente me abrazó, la extraña sensación se incrementó haciéndome arder por dentro. Tarde, tarde me di cuenta de lo que era esta sensación

-Lo que le falta a los demás-murmuro levantando su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos-son tu pelo rojo y tus ojos verdes

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata miraba de forma suplicante a Gaara que se había quedado estático al escuchar esas palabras.

"Lo que les falta a los demás, son tu pelo rojo y tu ojos verdes"

Hinata casi deseo haberse callado, pero el haberle abrazado y haberle oído había hecho que se declarara, precisamente a aquel chico que sólo se ama a si mismo, notaba su corazón en la garganta al tiempo que apartaba su mirada de Gaara, había sido un error decirselo, pero él la agarró de el mentón y acercó su cara a la de ella mientras con la otra mano entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella

Hinata cerró los ojos intentando pausar la respiración y sintió los labios de Gaara sobre los suyos, era un roce que empezaba a ser algo más profundo, cuando la puerta se abrió

-Hinata…….


	6. Chapter 6 Amándonos

Onegai por los reviews! aqui esta el capitulo, y ojo que este tiene lemon. Dejen reviews

Cap 6 Amándonos

Gaara y Hinata se separon bruscamente al oír la puerta

-Hinata….yo quería ver cómo estabas

-Ho…hola Kiba, n-no esperaba verte….tu siempre has odiado los hospitales, hola Akamaru

Akamaru se escondió en la cazadora de Kiba al oler a Gaara, estaba claro que aún no había olvidado el encuentro en el bosque de aquella vez, Kiba frunció el ceño al ver a Gaara

-¿Cómo sabiaís que estaba?

-Esto es una aldea, aquí todo se sabe o casi todo-dijo mirando a Gaara

"Lo que me faltaba, Kiba será capaz de montar la escenita de hermano"

-Ah, bueno ya estoy bien, no tenías por qué venir-dijo Hinata cohibida- Kazekage Gaara me trajo fue una suerte que me encontrara

-Ya estas bien, yo me voy

Gaara atravesó la habitación con su cara inexpresiva rozando en el hombro amenazadoramente a Kiba que le lanzó una mirada furiosa, en cuánto se cerró la puerta Kiba me miró receloso

-¿Qué hacía ese, aquí?

-Ya te lo he dicho, me trajo aquí

-No, digo ahora cuando estaba sentado en tu cama

Hinata empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa y se sonrojó al sentir aún el tacto de Gaara

-Nada…..yo….le….pedí que se sentará, intentaba agradecérselo

-Oye tú sabes cómo es ese Gaara, es despiadado y cruel, tu le tenías miedo

-Ya, pero ahora que las aldeas son aliadas, deberíamos tratarle como a un igual

Kiba suspiró derrotado, Hinata era demasiado testaruda para aceptar que el Kazekage era malo, de todos modos no le importó mucho.

Había ido a ver a Hinata por un motivo importante y después de lo visto era mejor no demorarlo más

-Hinata, quería hablar contigo de algo importante

-¿De que se trata?

Kiba agarró las manos de Hinata entre las suyas y la miró fijamente

-Hinata, por favor cásate conmigo

Hinata se quedó sorprendida incapaz articular palabra, hasta que de repente Kiba se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó mientras una sombra se alejaba del lugar

"Así que cómo hermanos, ya veo lo mucho que se quieren" pensó Gaara "Lo Que les falta a los demás son tu pelo rojo y tus ojos verdes…….¡maldita mujerzuela, ojala la hubiese matado cuando tuve oportunidad!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….Me separé rápido de Kiba, no quería que borrase el sabor de Gaara de mi boca.

-Lo siento, Kiba yo no me quiero casar contigo

-P-Pero Sakura siempre dijo que….

Yo le miré furiosa¿es que hoy todo el mundo hace caso de lo que dice Sakura?

-Eso nunca fue verdad, tu lo sabes y yo lo sé

-Entonces¿no me quieres?

-Claro que sí, pero como a mi hermano mayor

Kiba agachó la cabeza y acarició distraídamente a Akamaru

-Tu le amas, eso yo puedo verlo pero el sólo se ama así mismo

Le miré llorosa, es verdad yo prácticamente me había declarado sólo me faltaba decirle te amo, pero el me besó. Eso tiene que significar algo.

-¿Lo sabes, no?

Kiba interrumpió mis meditaciones y me miró lastimosamente

-No te preocupes Kiba, yo ya sé lo que tengo que hacer

Y vaya si lo sabía, aún recuerdo lo que sentí cuando Gaara me besó. Estaba ardiendo con sólo el roce de sus labios y ahora mismo le iba a buscar, total ya estaba bien no necesitaba descansar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………… "Aún siento su tacto en mi boca"pensé "Me portado débilmente. Amate sólo a ti mismo y lucha sólo por ti. Sí ese es el único amor que necesito"

Voy a hacerme con el rollo y si interfiere la mataré, a ella y a cualquiera que se entrometa en mi camino.

"¡Mierda¡Otra vez este dolor en el pecho, como aquella, vez!"

FLASH BACK

-Yashamaru, entonces…..lo hiciste sólo por que te lo pidió mi padre

-No, eso no es verdad. Podía haber rechazado la misión si hubiera querido

-¿Qué¿POR QUÉ, YASHAMARU?

-Porque en el fondo de mi corazón, yo te odiaba. Intentaba quererte pensando que tu eras el tesoro de mi hermana pero tu vida se llevó la de mi hermana y eso no pude olvidarlo

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..-Por favor, muere

Un gran muro de arena me protegió de la explosión, al desaparecer la nube vi que no quedaba nada de mi tío y el dolor en el pecho aumentaba.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggghhhhhh

Hice que la arena, fuese a mi frente y me hiciera la marca. "amáte sólo a ti mismo y pelea sólo por ti mismo"

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Cerré los ojos y concentré los últimos sentimientos que había sentido. Lo que sentí por esa maldita chunnin, la furia que sentí cuando me dijo que quería a Uzumaki y el besó que le dio a ese inútil con el chucho, el besó que le dio más bien. De todo eso sólo la furia y el odio nada más. Absolutamente nada.

Algo me tiró al suelo¿Por qué no me protegió la arena? Y esta sensación cálida, había algo encima mía, no….no……no debería sentir esto…….es ella…….encima mía….¿es que no tuvo bastante con el otro inútil? Abrí los ojos y la miré, maldita arpía

Que fuerza tiene la maldita, cómo me sujeta del cuello con sus brazos

-Gaara…….

-Déjame, quítate de encima, me estorbas

-Gaara, viste lo que me hizo Kiba, pero yo lo rechazé

-No te creo

-Gaara, yo te quiero

La miré ceñudo, no le creo o me da miedo creerle. Intenté convocar la cólera y el odio que sentía hace un momento. Pero por alguna razón no era capaz, ahora me ardía mi cuerpo, me volvía a doler, ahora lo que me dolía a horrores era mi entrepierna.

-Hinata, tu y ese Kiba de verdad que no….

-Yo te amo, Gaara. Kiba nunca pasará de ser mi hermano y Naruto murió el día en que te ví en el examen para chunnin

No necesité más, simplemente era todo lo que necesitaba y la besé abriendo su boca, mientras ella se aferraba a más a mí, pero ese no era el sitio indicado, no ella se merece algo más. Ella será la primera y la única en estar mi casa, en mi cama

-Hinata, yo te….amo. Nunca había sentido algo así, yo……

-Lo sé, pero me enamoré de ti por cómo eres

Se sentó justo encima de mi erección, lo cual la empeoró haciéndola aumentar. No tenía ni idea de cómo decirle lo que me estaba pasando. Ella me miró sonrojada mirandome sonrojada y luego me miraba el pantalón, se había dado cuenta.

-Me parece que los dos sentimos lo mismo, Gaara-kun

Y metió su mano bajo de mis ropas acariciandome el pecho, mi entrepierna se volvió insoportable, hice un esfuerzo insoportable por refrenarme, ese no era el sitio

-Espera Hinata, quiero llevarte a un sitio para hacer el amor contigo

…………………………………………………………………………………………….Empezaron a aparecer arenas rodeando los dos cuerpos y desvaneciéndolos, durante el poco tiempo que duró el viaje Hinata intentó abrir los ojos, pero Gaara tenía las manos sobre ellos

-No los abrás o te lastimarás, tan sólo abrazame fuerte y confía en mi-dijo dulcemente

Aquel tono dulce sorprendió a Hinata quién tuvo deseos de abrir los ojos para si su semblante también era dulce, sin embargo tan sólo se abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo a Gaara quien la apretó contra él. Gaara besó con suavidad a Hinata

-Ya puedes abrirlos

Hinata abrió los ojos y contempló con rubor el rostro de Gaara, que era dulce y agradable. Era tan diferente al rostro que solía tener, Gaara levantó a Hinata en brazos

-Esta es mi casa

-Es….es preciosa

En verdad era una casa enorme, tenía una decoración agradable y bien dispuesta, pero Hinata apenas pudo maravillarse de la gran casa dado que Gaara se la llevaba escaleras arriba, Hinata le miraba ensimismada al ver que él tenía una sonrisa pícara en la cara, entonces abrió una puerta y la dejó encima de su cama.

-Nadie nos molestará, saben que no estoy

**I am colorblind **

**Coffee black and egg white **

**Pull me out from inside **

**I am ready **

**I am ready**

**I am ready **

**I am….**

Hinata le miró sonrojada, mientras el se sentó con ella en la cama y la besó suavemente al principio para después abrir su boca y recorrerla consu lengua, Hinata ahogó un gemido y enseguida le correspondió, soltándose sólo a ratos para respirar.

Hinata acarició los negros párpados de Gaara y luego los besó sintiendo cómo el hundía la cabeza en su cuello plantándole besos, dejando marcas rojizas que tardarían días en aparecer

**-**Hinata..te…..amo

**Taif stuck and tongue tied **

**Stuffer shook and uptight **

**Pull me out from inside **

**I am ready **

**I am ready **

**I am ready **

**I am fine **

Gaara tendió a Hinata de espaldas sobre la cama, nunca había sentido un ardor semejante, se consumía, estaba al borde del estallido. Le quitó la cazadora y la parte de arriba a Hinata, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con el, ella acarició el pecho de Gaara tocando y besando su firme torso, mientras Gaara soltaba suaves gruñidos y empezó a acariciar los pechos de Hinata escuchando los suaves gemidos que ella daba ante cada caricia, terminaron de sacarse la ropa quedando los dos sólo con la ropa interior de abajo, Gaara se arrodilló entre los muslos abiertos observando ruborizado el cuerpo semi desnudo de Hinata, la mirada de amor y adoración que tenía Hinata pudieron con él y empezó a besar de nuevo desde la cara al ombligo, el cual lamió con lentitud escuchando nuevos gemidos. Gaara sintió las maravillosas sensaciones que le producía estar encima de Hinata. Hinata se retorció y besó el cuello de Gaara por todos los lados, mordiendo con suavidad la nuez, Gaara gimió y se dirigió de nuevo a los pechos de Hinata, besándolos con ahínco y masajeándolos. Hinata sintió las manos de Gaara retirando su ropa interior, quedando totalmente desnuda ante el, a continuación acarició su pierna y bajándola hasta llegar al lugar entre los muslos………

**I am covered in skin **

**No one ges to come in **

**Pull me out from inside **

**I am folded and unfolded and unfolding **

**I am colorblind**

Hundió un dedo dentro mientras el pulgar ascendía y acariciaba el pequeño capullo que despertó ante aquel contacto. Hinata se retorció, jadeó y gimió el nombre de Gaara

Gaara y Hinata se abrazaron y besaron, mientras Hinata abríó sus piernas. Ambos gimieron ante el roce de sus partes, Hinata prácticamente sintió que él ya estaba dentro de ella y aún siguieron rozándose mientras los gemidos quedaban sofocados entre besos

-Te amo Gaara

La poco cordura que quedó entre los dos se desvaneció, Gaara se libró de su ropa interior mostrando la gran erección y con cuidado entró en Hinata, ella gimió un poco de dolor que enseguida desapareció entre los besos y las caricias del Kazekage dando lugar a gemidos placenteros.

-Si te duele pararé-dijo Gaara preocupado

-No, por favor sigue

**Cofee black and egg with **

**Pull me out from incide **

**I am ready **

**I am ready **

**I am ready **

**I am fine……..I am fine…….I am fine **

Gaara reaccionó ante la petición con vigorosos impulsos, profundizando en ella una y otra vez, Gaara sintió que Hinata arqueaba sus caderas hacia él, y perdió el control invistiéndola con los impulsos de su propi orgasmo hasta que los gritos de los dos los llevaron al climax. Agotados se durmieron manteniéndose Gaara encima de Hinata, ambos felices sin querer saber nada de nadie más.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que el guerrero sin corazón esta enamorado-murmuró una voz desde la ventana y se desapareció a toda velocidad-Esto nos será muy provechoso

Continuará

La canción es de counting crows, se llama colorblind


	7. Chapter 7Nuestro pequeño secreto

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Intentaré no defraudarles con la historia así que aqui tienen el siguiente capitulo

Cap 7 Nuestro pequeño secreto

Me desperté con una sensación muy rara aún sin abrir los ojos, noté un peso encima aunque realmente no me molestaba, abrí los ojos y descubrí a Gaara durmiendo encima mía, me sonrojé al recordar lo que había pasado y continué mirando cómo dormía, era la segunda vez que lo veía dormir tan tranquilo y ahogando una carcajada decidí volver a acariciar ese tatuaje que tanto me gustaba

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta? Le miré sonrojada, por segunda vez no me había dado cuenta de que se había despertado

–No, mucho-musité avergonzada

-El sonrojo en tus mejillas es adorable

-O….oye-no sabía realmente cómo decirselo-me parece que nos hemos metido en un buen lío

-Bah, no hay por qué darle importancia. Nadie puede recriminarnos nada

-Ya, pero. ¿No te parece que nos meteremos en un gran problema si alguien se entera de que tu y yo?

-Sí, pero lo solucionaré, es decir, no hay nada de malo en que tu y yo estemos juntos

Me besó, una y otra vez hasta que finalmente nos levantamos y nos vestimos, yo me vestía avergonzada puesto que Gaara no me quitaba la vista de encima, claro que yo tampoco perdía oportunidad de mirarle. Una vez puesta la ropa comencé a buscar la mochila donde estaba el Mikoushui, al fin lo encontré, estaba a tan sólo a unos metros de la cama.

-¿Estas lista para desayunar?

Le miré sorprendida, el se limitó a reír

-No esperarías que nos fuésemos con el estómago vacío después de lo de anoche

Al poco llegamos de nuevo a la villa oculta de Konoha, pero aún estuvimos un rato escondidos en el bosque

-¿Crees que seremos capaces de comportarnos delante de todos?

El se volvió reír, con esa nueva risa que había descubierto hace poco. Yo me reí también al darme cuenta de que hoy Gaara se había reido más que desde que le conocía y probablemente más que en toda su vida

-Yo diría que estas más optimista que en toda mi vida-le sonreí- No recuerdo haberte oído reír antes tantas veces¿o me equivoco?

El puso sus manos alrededor de mis muñecas, realmente era tan diferente del Gaara que todos conocen que resultaba imposible concebir que fuesen la misma persona

-Es así cómo debe ser, creo. El esplendor del primer amor: Las risas, la felicidad, la sensación tan reconfortante que sientes en el pecho. Creí que hace años, cuando me explicaron lo que era el amor, lo había comprendido, pero realmente sólo alcancé entender el dolor que provoca

-Pero eso no es siempre así

-Gracias a ti, no-Me abrazó con fuerza hundiendo su cabeza en mi pelo-ahora tu eres mi vida, aunque eso suponga mi perdición

-Oh, entonces¿soy mala para ti?

Me soltó las manos y las apoyó sobre el árbol, exactamente muy cerca de mi cabeza y se inclinó sobre mí dejando apenas unos centímetros de espacio entre su cara y la mía -Eres buena y mala. Siempre eres las dos cosas Besó la base de mi cuello

-Cuando estoy contigo me vuelvo demasiado……..humano

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No, eso es también dos cosas- subió su nariz desde mi cuello hasta mi barbilla

-Ser más humano es bueno para estar contigo y malo para enfrentarme con mis enemigos

-¿Y lo de buena?

-En ese aspecto eres más como una droga, por eso resultas otra vez buena y mala

Aunque estaba desestabilizada por lo que Gaara me acababa de hacer aún estaba lo bastante lúcida cómo para fulminarle con la mirada

-Si soy cómo una droga, entonces intentaras abandonar esa toxina

Entonces me besó en serio, apretándome contra él y yo por supuesto caí rodeandole el cuello con mis brazos. Finalmente nos soltamos …………………………………………………………………………………………….--Esto es lo bueno, como eres como una droga no puedo renunciar a tener todo lo que pueda de ti y lo malo por supuesto es que no tengo capacidad para compartirte con nadie. Sería capaz de lastimar a cualquiera que se te acercara

Ella empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa y seguí apretándola contra mí. Era mía, mía y de nadie más. Sí, eso es lo único en lo que no cederé, no dejaré que nadie me impida tenerla

-Hora de separarnos-dijo

Sonreí, eso era lo que cualquiera quisiera creer

.-De eso nada, tengo pensado hacer muchas visitas de varios días a esta aldea y tú tendrás que venir mucho tiempo a la villa de la Arena

Hinata enarcó una ceja y me sonrió malévolamente

-Vaya Kazekage Gaara, nos honrará con su presencia varios días y¿Dónde piensa dormir¿Y yo que asuntos tengo que atender para ir hasta la villa de la Arena?

Me reí, aquello parecía un juego y en cierta medida lo era, le sonreí pícaramente y aún la apegué más junto a mí

-Voy a dormir en casa de la chunnin que voy a estar vigilando y la chunnin tendrá que venir a la villa a mostrar algunas técnicas así cómo vendrá aquí un instructor a mostrar algunas de sus técnicas a esta villa

-Lo tenías todo preparado¿no?

-Mientras te miraba dormir

Me miró haciendo un amago de furia, se veía divertida con esa expresión y se cruzó de brazos -¡Fingías que dormías!-me acusó

-Era demasiado tentador verte así como para despertarte. De vez en cuando te revolvías debajo mía y me abrazabas con fuerza, me daba ganas de tomarte otra vez

-Vaya, y no lo hiciste

-No fue porque no me faltaran ganas, pero tenía que tener cuidado de no lastimarte

-Este será nuestro pequeño secreto-musitó

-Nuestro pequeño secreto-repetí-Por poco tiempo

-¿Es una amenaza, Kazekage Gaara?

-Es una promesa …………………………………………………………………………………………….-Ahora que lo ves¿me crees?

-Nunca lo hubiera creído, Gaara enamorado

-Y yo que creí que era tonto, tendrías que haber visto cómo se portó anoche-dijo divertido

-¡¿Pero les espiaste mientras estaban….¡Estas enfermo, Kankuro!-gritó la chica

-Tranquila, sólo quería comprobar que fuera verdad o me si me lo estaba imaginando

-Me parece increíble que le hayas espiado

-Calla y escúchame, Temari. De esto podemos sacar provecho

-Si Gaara se entera de que lo sabemos nos matará-dijo asustada

-No, al contrario le daremos nuestro apoyo y cuando más enamorado esté…….PUM-se golpeó la mano con el puño- la chica lo destrozará y ¿quién estará ahí para ayudarlo? Nosotros. Y así lo tendremos a nuestro servicio, como siempre debió ser

-Kankuro-dijo Temari-eso es muy cruel

-El ha sido siempre así, nosotros sólo vamos a recordarle lo bueno de su personalidad

-Nosotros podemos ayudaros en eso-dijo una voz detrás de los arbustos

-¿Quiénes sois?-dijo Kankuro soltando a su marioneta-¿Qué queréis?

-Tranquilo, guardate tus marionetas-dijo el otro demonio-os hemos oído y queremos ayudar

-Vuestros nombres

-Kalemaru y Kigeishinki

-¿En qué os beneficiará ayudarnos?-preguntó recelosa Temari

-Nosotros sólo queremos el Mikoushui y si lo hacemos bien, nadie tiene por qué salir herido

-Nadie excepto Gaara y Hinata-dijo Temari

-Déjalo ya Temari, el siempre se ha pasado de la raya con nosotros incluso más de una vez nos amenazó de muerte y ni siquiera nos considera sus hermanos, lo que le haremos no es nada comparado con lo que el nos ha hecho ç

Temari escuchaba atenta el pequeño discurso de Kankuro, en cierta forma tenía razón pero tampoco parecía muy justo hacerle eso a su hermano pequeño y a otra persona que nunca la lastimó, pero estaba de acuerdo con darle un pequeño escarmiento a su hermanito

-Esta bien lo haré

-Esta es mi hermana, después de todo debemos mantener a la familia unida

Mientras tanto Gaara estaba reunido con el Hokage, los jounin y los chunnin que empezaban a extrañarse de las continuas visitas del Kazekage

-¿Podríamos saber el motivo de sus continuas visitas Kazekage Gaara?

-Se trata del rollo de Mikoushui

Continuara...

Parece que todo el mundo sabe lo de Gaara y Hinata, que desastre! en fin por algo mi historia se titula así venga dejenme reviews!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8 ¡Naruto, eres un metiche!

Aqui les mando dos capitulos, por favor no se enfaden por el ultimo pero es que asi es su historia. Dejen reviews y onegai por leer mi historia!!

Cap 8 ¡Naruto, eres un metiche!

El Kazekage de la villa oculta de la arena estaba reunido con el Hokage de Konoha, los jounin y los chunnin se encontraban esperando fuera, prefirían no dejar sólo al Hokage con el Kazekage de la Arena por las pasadas experiencias, realmente era un ambiente muy tenso que se podía percibir muy claramente en los chunnin: Sakura no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Hinata quien miraba nerviosamente a la puerta y luego jugaba con sus dedos

-Koichi….-murmuró preocupada

Sasuke acunaba a su hijo mientras miraba de reojo la puerta, Kiba miraba ora la puerta ora a Hinata y soltaba pequeños gruñidos apenas perceptibles, Naruto correteaba de un lado a otro y de pronto:

-¡¿A que habrá venido Gaara?! Últimamente viene muy seguido¡¿es que no tiene que ocuparse de su aldea¿Tu que crees Hinata? Todas las veces que ha venido ha estado contigo. ¿Sabes algo?

Hinata casi salta del asiento ante los gritos de Naruto igual que todos los presentes de la habitación que ahora miraban a Hinata. Hinata se devatía por quedarse callada o salir corriendo, pero no quería dejar sólo a su Kazekage, realmente tenía miedo de que le ocurriese algo. Bajó su vista al suelo y se limitó a murmurar:

-No sé que quiere

-¿Entonces que hacíais todo el tiempo solos¿No te lastimó, verdad?

Bocazas. Bocazas, Naruto eres un bocazas" pensaba Hinata -

Na….nada

-Un momento. ¡Ya sé lo que hacíais a solas!

Hinata miró sorprendida y avergonzada a Naruto.¡Se había dado cuenta de todo, no es posible! En aquel momento la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, todo el mundo contuvo la respiración esperando que Naruto prosiguiera con su conclusión. Naruto sonrió triunfante y dijo:

-Te ha quitado el rollo ese y ahora que se siente culpable quiere quedarse aquí a ayudarte¿a que si?

Todos (primero con la gota en la cabeza y después cayeron de espaldas al estilo anime) miraban a Naruto con cara de "este chico es tonto"

-¿Qué pasa¿No es eso?

-¡Serás burro¡¿Es que no ves que Hinata lleva el rollo de Mikoushui en esa mochila?!-dijo Sakura con esa cara 0´0 de "yo lo mato". Naruto miró la mochila de Hinata y se llevo los brazos detrás de la cabeza

-Es verdad, no me había dado cuenta jejeje. De todas formas no tenemos por qué preocuparnos ahora por él, estemos tan sólo atentos por Hokage-sama y por Gaara ya nos preocuparemos cuando haya que hacerlo

Naruto observó a su alrededor y vió que todos lo observaban atónito 0.0

-¿Es que he dicho algo malo?

-Al contrario, perdedor-dijo Sasuke detrás de él ¬¬U –por una vez en tu vida, has dicho algo con sentido

-¡¿Qué estas insinuando, Sasuke?!

Enseguida los dos se pusieron en actitud de pelea mientras todo el mundo ponía la cara de "esto ya es el pan nuestro de cada día", Sakura se acercó a Kiba que no paraba de soltar gruñidos y pequeñas blasfemias que asustaban hasta a Akamaru

-Kiba¿te sucede algo?-dijo Sakura en voz baja-¿Hinata no te aceptó?

-No, no me aceptó y sé que es culpa de ese maldito Kazekage-murmuró

-¿Por qué¿Es que Gaara y Hinata estan juntos? Pero eso no es posible, estarían infringiendo las reglas-dijo Sakura alarmada que empezó a echar pequeñas miradas a Hinata

-No lo sé, pero el le ha hecho algo. Notó cómo cambió el olor de Hinata-murmuró enfadado apretando su puño

-¿Cómo que cambió¿A que te refieres?- preguntó cada vez más preocupada

-Pues a que………. No llegó a terminar porque lo interrumpió el sonido de la puerta abrirse y todos miraban expectantes salír al Hokage y al Kazekage

-Entonces todo arreglado, quédese todo el tiempo que deseé

Gaara asintió con la cabeza y estrechó la mano del Hokage mientras guiñaba un ojo disimuladamente a Hinata quien se ruborizó y escondió la cara en su cazadora

-Hinata-sama –dijo el Hokage, Hinata se levantó y acudió como un rayo hasta ellos inclinando su cabeza-Cómo esto tiene que ver con el rollo de Mikoushui también te concierne a ti esto: Kazekage Gaara-sama ha sabido de unos demonios que desean hacerse con el rollo y se ha ofrecido a protegerla siempre y cuando usted acceda a ir a la aldea oculta de Arena a mostrar algunas habilidades de vuestro clan

Todos miraban recelosos a Gaara preguntándose el súbito interés de este sobre el clan Hyuga, bueno casi todos

-Eso significa que Gaara y Hinata dormirán en la misma cama porque Gaara tendrá que quedarse en la casa de Hinata-dijo Naruto

Gaara y Hinata estaban sonrojados y al igual que todo el mundo tenían varias gotitas de estilo anime en la cabeza

-En mi casa hay cuarto de invitados-murmuró Hinata avergonzada, Gaara puso cara de "si, en el cuarto de invitados es donde voy a dormir hoy, tu espera" y le lanzó una fugaz sonrisa pícara a Hinata que lo miraba embelesada, Sakura los miró a los dos y pudo advertir el intercambio de miradas y de sonrisas de complicidad entre la pareja. "Aquí hay algo que no sabemos" pensó, Naruto se limitó a asentir con la cabeza al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos:

-Esto sigue sin convencerme, un chico y una chica solos en una casa…….

Pero Kyo lo agarró de la oreja antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar.

–Cariño, esas cosas no se dicen en voz alta¿vale?

-Valeeeeeee

Hinata y Gaara se vieron obligados a mantener la distancia casi todo el trayecto hasta la casa de Hinata dado que que los amigos de Hinata insistían en acompañarla ya que "les quedaba de paso". Hinata le enseñó toda la casa a Gaara pero sin seguir poder tocarse dado que los amigos de Hinata esperaban abajo, al final todos se quedaron a tomar un café en casa de Hinata. Poco antes del mediodía, Hinata los acompañó hasta la puerta y los despidió asegurándoles que todo iría bien, apenas cerró la puerta Gaara ya la estaba abrazando por la espalda

-Creí que no se irían nunca. Me parecen que quieren que te apartes de mí

-Una cosa es que quieran ellos y otra que yo quiera hacerles caso

Gaara sonrió y besó a Hinata que rodeó el cuello de Gaara con sus brazos mientras este acariciaba con suavidad su espalda bajando hasta su cintura atrayendola hacia él, cuando:

-Ey, Hinata. ¿Queríamos saber si vendras con nosotros a comer?

Naruto no llegó a ver la situación comprometida en la que se encontraban Gaara y Hinata que se habían separado al sentir la puerta abrirse y miraban de forma asesina a Naruto

-Hoy comeré en casa, gracias-dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos

-Y tu¿quieres venir?-dijo Naruto mirando a Gaara, Naruto se quedó helado cuando vió que Gaara sonreía, y no era esa sonrisa demente que ponía al enfrentarse con un enemigo sino una sonrisa normal y alegre.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo?-dijo Naruto 0.0U Gaara y Hinata lo miraron sorprendidos pero sin demostrarlo

-Estábamos hablando-dijo Gaara- y si no te importa me quedaré a cuidar del Mikoushui junto con Hinata, pero Gracias

Naruto OoOu "¿Qué le habrá pasado a este?"pensó saliendo de la casa. Hinata cerró la puerta con llave y comprobó que ninguna ventana estuviese abierta por si acaso. Agarró a Gaara de la mano y se lo llevó al comedor un poco nerviosa, después de lo que habían pasado juntos la presencia de Gaara en su propia casa la ponía muy nerviosa, prácticamente al borde del infarto.

Después de unos minutos Gaara se encontraba nervioso echando leves miradas al marco de la puerta "Quiero cocinar para ti" recordó, estaba ansioso, Hinata iba a hacer su primera comida para él y no paraba de pensar en lo afortunado que era de haber encontrado a alguien a como Hinata.

"Por favor, que le guste. Por favor, por favor" pensaba Hinata una y otra vez mientras hacía la comida teniendo cuidado de seguir bien la receta, una vez había terminado lo llevó al comedor.

Gaara: "Kami, por favor que me quiera"

Hinata: "Por favor, que me ame como yo lo amo"

Continuará


	9. 9 La verdad mas dolorosa

Cap 9 La verdad más dolorosa para el corazón

En Konoha hoy brilla el sol, los jóvenes saltaban felices por el parque o bien practicando las técnicas que aprendían. Los chunnin y los jounin hablaban de sus alumnos o presentaban informes sobre las misiones que realizaban, pero faltaban dos chunnin. Una de ellos, Sakura se encontraba hablando con el Hokage del pueblo……….

-¿Entonces eso es lo que pasaría? .

-Sí, pero también debería hablar con el Hokage de la aldea al que pertenecería al otro para tomar una determinación¿para que querías saberlo?

-No, por nada en especial. Tan sólo era una duda

Mientras la otra chunnin se encontraba en su casa. Los alrededores de la casa eran llenados con los sonidos que despedía la aldea y que ahogaban los gemidos que llegaban del dormitorio, después de los dos últimos gritos siguió la calma. En el dormitorio se encontraban dos figuras aún entrelazadas en la cama, el chico acariciaba la espalda de la chica y ella le daba pequeños besos en la cara mientras acariciaba su pelo.

–Baka, como sigamos así vas a hacer que me quede embarazada-suspiró la chica

-Cómo si necesitase otro motivo más para convertirte en mi esposa-dijo el chico sonriendo

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendida

-Has oído bien, quiero casarme contigo. No me importa lo demás.-miró fijamente los ojos de ella-No importa lo duro que sea, conseguiremos estar juntos. No nos separaremos, créeme …………………………………………………………………………………………… ...

Le observé feliz, era tan extraño todo y pensar que hace cinco años atrás nos hubieramos matado si hiciese falta para poder ser chunnin, que lejano y cercano me resultaba aquello.

Pasaron varios días en los que Gaara y yo íbamos todos los días juntos conversando, abrazandonos a escondidas, entre otras cosas hasta que me tocó a mí ir a su aldea. Gaara estaba decidido a que después de eso nos casásemos, yo estaba segura de querer vivir en la aldea de la Arena, aunque Gaara me hizo prometer que iríamos temporadas a visitar Konoha ya que yo ahí y desde hacía poco el también teníamos amigos y en mi caso, familia. Familia. Es cierto aún no podía creer lo que me había dicho Gaara hace unos días.

FLASH BACK

_Estaba dando vueltas por el salón inquieta de un lado a otro_ _nerviosa¿tenía que tardar tanto en llegar? Un ruido me sobresaltó y vi que tan sólo era un demonio que venía a por el rollo. Ya no me asustaba. Estaba acostumbrada a que me asaltasen de esta manera, no lo mataría pronto, jugaría un poco con el para distraerme hasta que Gaara-kun llegase._

_ Acabé lanzando unos surikens al lugar de donde procedía su chakra matándolo. Había servido para distraerme pero ¿cuánto me había distraído¿unos minutos? No, habían sido tan sólo unos segundos y muy cortos_

_ -Ya estoy aquí _

_Me dí la vuelta contenta, por fin había llegado y sin pensarlo me lanzo a sus brazos, poco me importaba que alguien nos viese y tampoco me importaba que atacase otro demonio, ese instante sólo era para nosotros. Sólo nosotros _

_-Perdóname, no quise preocuparte-dijo acariciándome la cara_

_ -¿Estas bien¿Te lastimaron?- le miré angustiada de arriba abajo, pero estaba bien. Perfecto como siempre, el se rió y me mostró mi sonrisa preferida que hacía que me desencajara. _

_–Sabes perfectamente que yo nunca saldré perjudicado -_

_Mentiroso, no sería el primer combate del que sales lastimado -Ya, pero con el genio que tienes me salía más a cuenta venir sano y salvo-bromeó _

_Me reí, realmente Gaara había dado un gran cambio y no sólo yo lo había notado, también mis compañeros quien lo comenzaron a tomar cómo otro más del grupo. ¿Su familia habrá percibido también el cambio?. Su familia, eso me encogió el corazón y retomaba el motivo de su viaje. _

_-¿Qué te han dicho?-pregunté preocupada _

_-Nos dan la enhorabuena, Temari dice que quiere pasar tiempo contigo y Kankuro no ha dejado de meterse conmigo- dijo estupefacto _

_-¿Nos…nos….aceptan lo nuestro? _

_-Sí y cuando regresemos de mi aldea, hablaré con el Hokage y ya no habrá más obstáculos-dijo mirandome mientras yo escuchaba tan sólo su voz ronca……ronca _

_-¿Qué te pasa en la voz? _

_-No te hagas la inocente, sabes perfectamente lo que pasa-me levantó en brazos- Te he echado mucho de menos_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

En la villa oculta de la Arena Gaara no fingía como cuando estábamos en Konoha, aquí me agarraba de la mano o me tomaba del hombro acercándome a él y yo podía descansar la cabeza cerca de su cuello o si nos sentábamos, el se sentaba detrás mía y me abrazaba por detrás plantando pequeños besos en mi cabeza, la gente nos miraba incrédula y murmuraba cosas que yo no podía oír pero que seguro que tenían que ver con lo que era Gaara, su comportamiento o el hecho de que yo era del país del fuego.

En esas circunstancias yo estaba un poco avergonzada e intentaba que Gaara se refrenara en público, pero esas veces se limitó a decir:

-Yo soy el Kazekage de este lugar y si digo que esto esta bien, los demás se callan. Me temen demasiado cómo para detenerme

Aún así yo me sentía un poco cohibida, pero al rato de que Gaara comenzaba a darme besos yo poco a poco iba desinhibiéndome, era realmente horrible el efecto que él provocaba en mí.

–Hacéis buena pareja

Observaba avergonzada a Temari mientras me despedía de Gaara que repentinamente había tenido que irse por unos asuntos que dijo que no me podía contar

-Gra…..gracias, Temari. Yo no creí que os fuera a gustar

Ella me miró sorprendida y así fue cómo entablamos una conversación, descubrí que por mucho carácter que tuviera en la batalla, después de vencer al enemigo se convertía en la persona más simpática que había conocido. Supe que ella y yo terminaríamos siendo amigas, paseamos por toda la aldea, ella me contó muchas leyendas curiosas del lugar y también lo del demonio que llevaba dentro Gaara. Gaara, ya había pasado prácticamente todo el día fuera ¿Cuándo volvería?

-¿Cuándo volverá Gaara?-pregunté impaciente, ella cambió por completo su expresión y miró a otro lado, parecía que no quería mirarme a la cara. ¿Es que hice mal preguntándole?

-Tardará un par de horas más en acabar

"Acabar" repetí en mi mente ¿Qué significaba eso¿es que ella si sabía lo que estaba haciendo Gaara? ……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Me estaba empezando a cansar de esperar por ese condenado anciano, Hinata me estaba esperando en casa y si esta estúpida visita salía bien podríamos regresar de una vez a su aldea para casarnos y si no nos lo permiten ¡al demonio con ellos! Me llevaré a Hinata lejos y será mi mujer. Ni siquiera sé porque tenía que hacer esta visita, miré a Kankuro el había insistido en que todas las parejas o al menos uno de los dos novios van a ver al anciano para pedir consejo, por eso no quería decirle nada a mi Hinata. Sabía que le preocuparía las tonterías que este viejo diría. Por fin llega

-Eres un Kazekage y has caído en la trampa en la que hasta un gennin no hubiera fallado-dijo

-¿Qué quieres decir, anciano?-pregunté esceptico

-Quiero decir que una copia de tus poderes le pertenecen a la chunnin con la que fornicas

Me pusé furioso y lo agarré brutalmente, para esto no necesitaba la arena. Iba a matarlo a golpes si volvía a decir algo así de mi mujer, el no pareció aterrorizado, es más me miraba de forma serena, maldito viejo voy a darle su merecido

-Mátame si es lo que quieres, pero al menos déjame advertirte-le solté, viviría tan sólo unos minutos más- Si no te fías de lo que te digo mira esta fuente, es la fuente de la verdad. Su agua es tan pura que refleja el aunténtico espíritu de las cosas

De mala gana fui hasta la fuente y la observé, podía ver a Hinata en frente al Hokage de su aldea pero no ví que llevase el rollo de Mikoushui por ningún lado.

–Es unos días antes de tu primera visita a la aldea, antes de que le entregasen el Mikoushui

Yo la observé hablar con el Hokage, se veía tan hermosa como un angel, el hokage le estaba diciendo de ocupar su cargo. Que extraño ¿por qué no me lo había dicho? Ahora si que no teníamos problema para estar juntos

-Pero para obtener mi cargo deberás conseguir una copia de los poderes del arma defensiva de la aldea de la Arena

-No se preocupe sé cómo conseguirlos, aunque después me muera del asco. Ojalá Kiba me perdone

Mire la escena confuso y entonces las imágenes cambiaron al día en que había visto cómo Kiba la besaba y yo me iba aquella imagen me ponía furioso, pero sabía que ella me amaba sólo a mí de otro modo no la hubiera llevado a mi casa

-Apartate de mí-dijo Hinata, era cierto que había apartado a Kiba de su lado, eso me alivió.

–Pero mi amor, ya no puedo soportarlo-dijo Kiba sentándose en la cama, Hinata acarició su rostro con cuidado-pensar en ello hace que me hierva la sangre

Yo observaba la escena confuso¿Qué significaba eso?

-Créeme, me da más asco tener que fornicar con él, pero no hay opción. Es la única manera de obtener sus poderes-Ví destrozado como Hinata besaba a aquel desgraciado-Cuando esto termine tu limpiarás todo el rastro que haya dejado ese monstruo en mi

-De esto es lo que quería advertirte, Kazekage Gaara-dijo el anciano y con un gesto hizo desaparecer la imagen que yo contemplaba atónito-Eso es todo lo que ella buscaba en usted

No. No podía encajar algo así¿pero entonces cómo se explicaban sus ansias de aquel día? Estúpido soy un maldito estúpido. Ahora mismo voy a coger a Hinata y que ella misma me lo cuente todo…..pero antes necesito desahogarme

-Sabaku kyu

Observé cómo el viejo se intentaba resistir en la arena, pero no podía hacer nada contra mi ataque

-¿Por qué, Kazekage Gaara?

-Por no avisarme antes. Sabaku soso

Y me marché todo lo rápido que pude a buscar a "mi mujer"

-Yo te amaba ……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Yo me estaba empezando a preocupar, Temari no quería regresar a casa de Gaara pero pronto iba a anochecer y yo deseaba esperarlo allí, el me había dicho que si no estaba muy cansado podríamos estar juntos. Temari seguía sin querer dejarme ir, yo no entendía que le pasaba hasta que ella cayó de rodillas al suelo

-Me matará por decirte esto

-¿El que?-pregunté confusa y aterrada

-El amaba a una chica antes que a ti

Mi corazón se paralizó al igual que mi cuerpo mientras que Temari narraba la historia sin despegar la cabeza de sus rodillas

-No importa lo que pasara, el o ella al final siempre…….-si voz empezó a temblar-…..siempre volvían a ser el uno del otro Definitivamente sentí algo horrible en mi interior, en realidad ese sentimiento me habia estado atacando desde que Gaara se había ido, pero ahora se había hecho de una intensidad insoportable y antes de que Temari pudiese reaccionar corrí hasta la casa de Gaara todo lo fuerte que me permitían mis piernas. Al llegar subi las escaleras hasta el cuarto que tan bien conocía aún oyendo dentro de mi cabeza la voz de Temari suplicar que no fuera y con el corazón en un puño abrí la puerta.

Suspiré aliviada al ver la cama vacía, había sido una estúpida al desconfiar de esa manera. Baka, estúpida, desconfiada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Miré a Gaara sorprendida ¿Qué hacía ahí¿No había dicho que nos encontraríamos más tarde?

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Gaara?-pregunté un tanto insegura cuando antes de que pudiera contestar una mujer salió con la camisa de Gaara puesta y se quedó parada al verme, miraba alternativa mente a Gaara y a mí. Mi respiración era agitada mi pecho subía y bajaba más rápido que en toda mi vida, mi boca estaba seca y mis músculos tensos, tan sólo alcanzaba oír sonidos lejanos cómo la voz de Temari escusándose por no haber podido retenerme el tiempo que él le pidió. "Que el le pidió" "Si no llegaba muy cansado"…… "siempre volvían a ser el uno del otro"….una a una todos esas cosas recayeron sobre mí de repente me ví rodeada de miles de sensaciones la primera eran naúseas, pero lo que más me urgía era salir de ahí….escapar todo lo lejos que pudiera….lejos muy lejos………..y mi deseo se cumplió.

El pergamino me llevó de vuelta a Konoha concretamente a casa de Sakura que me encontró de pie en frente de su puerta

-Hinata¿Qué ha pasado?

Apenas reaccionaba ante sus palabras, mis ojos se humedecieron y caí de rodillas aferrándome con fuerza a las ropas de Sakura y empecé a llorar amargamente

-Koichí….Koichí……¿Por qué, Koichi?

Fue todo lo que alcancé a decir antes de caer en un sueño profundo

Continuará…………..

Por favor dejenme reviews! Onegai por leer mi historia


	10. Chapter 10No podré matarte

Onegai por los reviews! y no se enfaden por los capitulos que van a salir, la historia se titula así por algo.

Y dejen reviews despues de leer el cap

Cap 10 No seré capaz de matarte

El vendrá, eso yo ya lo sé. ¿Qué puedo hacer¿Matarlo? No sería capaz aunque el daño que me hizo sea demasiado grande¿Qué otra opción tengo? Huir, sí. Esa sería la mejor opción pero no podría dejar la aldea a su merced y de todas formas más tarde, más temprano acabaría encontrándome. ¡Maldita sea, esto no debería haber pasado!

-¡¿Por qué a mí¡¿Por qué me has tenido que hacer pasar por esto?!-grité y dominada por la rabia arrojé todo lo que estaba a mi lado hacia las paredes, terminé pronto de lanzar cosas y la emprendí a patadas con los muebles, pero me seguía sintiendo frustrada al final tan sólo conseguí abrazarme a mis rodillas y llorar por estúpida, por ingenua y por todo.

-¡Hinata¿Qué han sido esos ruidos?-miré a Naruto que observaba la habitación sorprendido y luego fijo su vista en mi-oh Hinata…….

-Yo…..yo…..perdóname…….

Naruto siguió observándome y entonces me abrazó, era sorprendente lo que me reconforta. ¿Desde cuando Naruto era así? Debería haber seguido enamorada de él o de alguien como el

-Tranquila, todo irá bien.

No, era tarde. Tarde para que todo se pudiera arreglar eso yo lo sabía y me abracé a él más fuerte escondiendo mi cabeza en su hombro

-No, ya es tarde. Nada volverá a ser cómo antes vendrá a buscar el rollo

-Yo y los demás estaremos aquí para ayudarte. No estarás sola

"Sola" Esa era la palabra equivalente a lo que había sentido cuando los demás me rechazaban, entonces vine a Konoha y aparecieron ellos Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, Lee, Ino incluso Kyo y más aparecieron más personas que me apreciaron, que me aceptaron y entonces apareció él en el examen para chunnin. Supongo que aquella soledad que veía en sus ojos era la que yo había sentido. El mismo infierno silencioso por el que pasamos yo y Naruto…….por eso me cegué y creí ver en el cosas que realmente no estaban ahí.

-Naruto, voy a luchar-dije apartando mis lágrimas-estoy preparada para hacerlo

-¡Naruto-kun¡Hinata-chan!

Naruto y yo miramos a Kyo que parecía asustada y comprendimos que algo no andaba bien

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Naruto

-¡Demonios y ninjas¡Se han aliado para conseguir el Mikoushui y ahora estan atacando la aldea!

-¿Son….son los ninjas de la Arena?-pregunté temerosa de la respuesta

-No. No se de donde vienen no reconozco su símbolo

-¡Mierda precisamente a tenido que ocurrir a tan sólo unos días del nombramiento del nuevo Hokage!

-¡No podemos perder el tiempo¡Tenemos que ir y pelear!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nunca había estado más furioso ni había necesitado más matar a alguien. Matarla a ella ¡No¡A ella no¡Con ella ya haré algo! Pero matarla no, sería demasiado piadoso por mi parte la dejaré viva pero le quitaré todas sus técnicas y permanecerá encerrada en la villa de la Arena, lejos de su querido Kiba. No podía creer que me hubiese utilizado de esa manera, pero así mismo la utilizaré a ella hasta cansarme.

FLASH BACK

Regresé a toda prisa a mi casa a buscarla, me iba a contar la verdad de su boca o torturaría a sus amigos hasta matarlos. Pero al llegar estaba sólo Temari a la cual agarré de los hombros

-¿Dónde está ella?

-Se….se…ha escapado……ha vuelto a Konoha

-¡¿Por qué¡¿Cómo las ha dejado ir?!

-Lo…lo….siento

La tiré al suelo, estaba fuera de mí. A Temari no la iba a matar al que iba a matar era a Kiba y lo iba a torturar hasta la muerte física y mentalmente.

-Gaara espera…..tengo algo que contarte

-¿Qué?

Temari me miró unos segundos dudosa y bajó su mirada

-No, nada…..

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Pero cuando llegué a la aldea ví ninjas y demonios por todas partes, fui a su casa a toda velocidad y toda la ira que me embargaba se desvaneció al ver su cuarto destrozado. Las ventanas rotas, los muebles echos trizas, todas las cosas destrozadas, sangre……. ¡sangre¡Si era su sangre esos malditos les iba a esperar el fin!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata estaba golpeando un demonio y con el arco atravesaba a otro, Gaara estaba en el extremo opusto apresando a una gran cantidad de demonios con su arena y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron. Bajaron sus armas, en ese instante el caos que reinaba parecía desaparecer.

-Hinata………..

-Gaara………..

Hinata no podía dejar de ver a imágenes de Gaara y aquella chica en su cuarto, ella con su camisa……..no podría matarlo pero podía hacerle daño para escapar de su Arena, así que sin dudarlo le lanzó unos surikens que fueron bloqueados por la arena de Gaara que miraba sorprendido a Hinata por el repentino ataque. Si ella deseaba pelear pelearían y con su arena la apresó llevándosela lejos para pelear

-¡Hinata!

Gaara furioso apresó a Kiba con su arena preparado par ejecutar el funeral del desierto

-¡No, por favor¡Mátame a mí si quieres pero deja a mis amigos al margen!

Gaara dejó a Kiba, no era momento para discutir ya se ocuparía de esa bestia después. Un claro en el bosque fue el lugar escogido para su lucha: Hinata usaba la técnica del ojo blanco para intentar acertar a Gaara, pero este permanecía protegido por la arena y enviaba surikens de arena contra Hinata que los rechazaba con pequeños campos espirituales, rendida sabiendo que ni el combate a cuerpo cuerpo ni sus armas lo iban a lastimar decidió usar el arco, cogió una flecha y disparó apuntándole al hombro, nada, la arena había conseguido protegerlo, ella observó aquello sorprendida sintiendose impotente porque nada podría lastimarlo su mejor arma le había fallado y entonces ¿Qué le quedaba¿Usar su poder espiritual? No podría controlarlo, además el no era un demonio, tenía uno encerrado dentro de él pero no lo era aunque podría lastimarlo bastante así. Corrió sorteando la arena que Gaara la lanzaba al tiempo que hacía crecer el poder espiritual en sus manos preparada para ocasionarle un gran herida que lo obligaría a retirarse de combate.

-¡¿Qué?!

No podía ser, estaban frente a frente y Hinata le había agarrado de los hombros pero una pequeña barrera de arena le impedía tocarlo, ella tan sólo era una novicia ni siquiera debería haber sido capaz de convocar su poder espiritual en sus manos y si seguía intentándolo se lastimaría a si misma pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, protegería el rollo con su vida y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento fue:

-¡Aaaaaah!

Gaara miró incrédulo a Hinata que le mordía en el hombro con fuerza arrancandole un poco de sangre. Ya no había el poder que había antes en sus manos pero aún tenía el valor de luchar, claro que por eso estaba enamorado de ella y esa situación ya no podía soportarla

-Hinata no podemos seguir así, yo no podré matarte

Continuará…………


	11. Chapter 11Ya no te puedo amar

Gracias a todos por leer mi fic! aqui dejo el siguiente cap! onegai y dejen reviews

Cap 11 Ya no te puedo amar

Hinata seguía sin moverse a pesar de que había dejado de morder a Gaara esperaba temerosa un golpe por lo que había hecho, pero oír ese tono en la voz de Gaara aún la aterró más.

-¿Por qué me engañaste?

Hinata lo miraba incrédula¿Qué ella lo había engañado?

-¡Eres tú el que me engañó! Si amabas a otra ¡¿porque me dijiste que me amabas?!-gritó- ¿Qué era todo esto para ti un juego¿Te divirtió hacerme pasar por todo esto?

-¡¿De que hablas¡Tú no me quieres nunca me has querido¡Sólo te acostabas para tener mis poderes¡Dime eso, vamos¡Quiero oirlo de tu boca o miénteme como siempre!

¡PLAFFF! Sonó en todo el bosque, Gaara se llevó la mano a su abofeteada mejilla que había adquirido un tono rojizo y miraba a Hinata que tenía la vista fija en el suelo. Se sentó y se abrazó a sus rodillas hundiendo su cabeza en ellas, Gaara hubiera preferido que le gritara, le insultara o le pegará más, no era capaz de soportar verla en aquel estado.

-Gaara…acabas de demostrarme…….que eres la clase de persona que piensan los demás…….pero yo…..creía de verdad en tus sentimientos…….jamás me diste razón para dudar de ti……¡¿Cómo pudiste Gaara?!

FLASH BACK

Gaara la agarró del mentón y acercó su cara a la de Hinata mientras con la otra mano entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella. Hinata cerró los ojos intentando pausar la respiración y sintió los labios de Gaara sobre los suyos, era un roce que empezaba a ser algo más profundo

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-A pesar de lo que me hiciste…. yo aún creo en ti

"Hinata..te…..amo" "Te amo Gaara"

-Yo también creo aún en ti, Hinata

-Hay algo que deberíais saber

-¡Temari!

Temari y Kankuro arrepentidos por lo que habían hecho contaron a Gaara y a Hinata todo lo que hicieron,

-Y con dos de mis marionetas y los poderes de Kigeishinki hicimos una réplica de Gaara y de Matsuri, Kalemaru se hizo pasar por el anciano y te mostró esas imágenes hechas por el

-¿Matsuri?-preguntó Hinata

-Mi ex alumna, no es nada más ahora tan sólo es una chunnin

Gaara se estaba debatiendo consigo mismo entre matarlos o torturarlos mientras Hinata le hacía gestos para que se calmara. Los ojos tristes de Hinata ante cada palabra fueron suficiente para que se contuviera y cuando acabaron de hablar Gaara les ordenó que fueran a ayudar a los demás a luchar y se quedó con Hinata a solas

Un abrazo, ambos se abrazan con todas sus fuerzas y se miran a la cara, Gaara limpia las lágrimas de Hinata y acercan sus caras profundizando un beso mientras se seguían acariciando. Entonces se separaron

-¿Cómo nos pasó esto?

-No hemos confiado lo suficiente en lo que sentíamos

-Hinata…

-Es cierto, todo el dolor, los celos y la rabia que sentí fueron porque no quise creer que tu me amaras

-Seguro que lo pasaste peor que yo-dijo volviendo a abrazarla, Hinata lo abrazó y aspiró su olor varonil que tanto le gustaba

-Dejame, Gaara. Ahora ya es tarde, ya lo sabes

-No, no lo es

Hinata se separó de él y se alejaba varios pasos según el intentaba acercarse

-Después de lo que pasó ya no te puedo amar

-Hinata, todo se ha arreglado. Ninguno de los dos a traicionado al otro

-Precisamente por eso

Gaara la miró sin comprender lo que decía Hinata

-Si nuestro amor era tan fuerte cómo nos dejamos engañar. ¿Por qué hemos preferido creer en lo que veíamos?

-Los celos, tú lo dijiste cuando vi aquello tuve tanto miedo de perderte….de que no me amaras

-Lo……lo mismo que yo pensé. Y cuando regresé sólo fui capaz de pasar en todo lo que nos sucedió. ¿Crees que es justo que sigamos viviendo de esta forma?

-¿Ahora te das cuenta de esto¿ son tus verdaderos sentimientos hacía mí¿Hacía lo que compartimos?

-¡Claro que no! Pero ni tu ni yo nos amamos realmente, de lo contrario……no nos hubiéramos odiado

Gaara sólo escuchaba silencioso, lo que decía Hinata era cierto pero el no quería dejarla ir, no quería volver estar sólo necesitaba su amistad, su amor………. Necesitaba todo de ella.

-Esto no puede acabar así

-Es mejor así………adiós Gaara

No hubo ninguna palabra más, poco antes del amanecer la batalla había terminado dejando varios cuerpos de demonios y de los ninjas, de los ninjas de Konoha sólo habían muerto tres y el resto en su mayoría estaban heridos. Ese día se ofició el funeral por los caídos y el Kazekage de la Arena se reunió con el Hokage de Konoha.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Me sorprendió verle

-¡Tú!

-Si, yo. Parece que esperabas ver a otra persona en mi lugar¿me equivoco?

No, no se equivocaba porque aunque sabía que lo que había visto era mentira, yo aún mantenía una pequeña esperanza de que fuera ella, de esa forma tendría más oportunidad de verla.

-Hinata Hyuga desde ayer es una de mis mejores jounin, la categoría de chunnin le quedaba corta. Se merece algo mejor-insinuó

-Tranquilo, dilo sin rodeos

-Tu no te la mereces

-No, es cierto. Pero la amo

Naruto me observó sin expresión estudiando mis palabras, suspiró e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo y me dijo:

-Sé que dices la verdad, pero de todas formas no volveras a verla a menos que sea absolutamente necesario

Abrí la boca para protestar pero hizo un gesto con su mano para que me calmara

-Hazlo por ella

Por ella. Por ella hubiera renunciado a todo.

-No soy capaz, no podría……

-Si la amas de verdad, déjala ir

-¿Se me permite al menos verla una vez más?-pregunté arrepentido

-Sólo unos minutos, te estaré vigilando

Eso no me importaba por mí cómo si mandaba a todos sus ninjas contra él, nadie impediría que la viera..

Estaba boca abajo colgando del árbol y con cuidado apartaba con mi arena la cortina para fijar mi vista en su figura dormida. Tan linda, tan maravillosa…….tan frágil. Necesitaba al menos poder tocarla una vez más. Desaparecí en un segundo y ahora estaba en el mismo cuarto que ella, la admiraba y recordaba con precisión cada instante que había pasado con ella en aquella cama, recordaba cada instante que había pasado con ella antes de declararnos y después de hacerlo, sólo en aquellos instantes me había sentido vivo de verdad, acaricié con suavidad su cara y oprimí con suavidad mis labios sobre los suyos

-Ya es suficiente

Miré a Naruto desafiante, pero tenía razón tan sólo podía verla. Pero la necesitaba tanto. …………….. nunca había necesitado tanto a alguien, nunca me había enamorado

-Hinata…….te amaré siempre

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….Me desperté poco después del mediodía pero no me importó, Naruto me había concedido un día para reponerme de lo que había sucedido: tres compañeros caídos, la mayoría gravemente heridos y mi corazón roto. Sí la verdad es que tenía que descansar, me vestí de mala gana y comí un poco de comida que me habían traído mis amigos.

"¿Gaara que estarás haciendo ahora?"-me pregunté-"Te amaré siempre, pero esto es lo mejor para los dos"

Mi corazón se había roto en pedazos cada uno más pequeño que el anterior, no podría superarlo, no podía mirarlo otra vez a la cara, aún me dolía el haberme dado cuenta de que hice semejante daño a Gaara y del que el me hizo a mi, aunque fuese mentira no era capaz de concebir lo que nos hubiéramos hechos si todo hubiese sido verdad, lo amaba y no deseaba ver ese dolor de nuevo en sus ojos. Perdóname, Gaara pero……..

Ya no te puedo amar


	12. Chapter¿Que cara pondré cuando le vea?

DOMO ARIGATO POR LOS REVIEWS XDDD! La historia continúa y os revelaré dos cosas: la primera es que Naruto es el hokage porque ya que había perdido a Sakura al menos se merecía tener lo otro que deseaba y la segunda cosa que tengo que decir es que los títulos engañan

Cap 12 ¿Qué cara pondré cuando le vea?

-¿Quería verme, Hokage?

-No me trates así que me haces sentir viejo-respondió Naruto alegremente-preferiría que me siguieses tratando de tú

-Muy bien¿Qué querías Naruto-kun?

Entonces cuando iba a hablar su semblante se volvió serio

-Hay una misión que vas a realizar con Kiba, Kyo y Matsurí que es la enviada para ayudaros en parte de la misión

"¿Naruto-kun acaba de decir Matsurí?" pensó Hinata con preocupación

-Matsurí pasa

Hinata observó a la joven chica que acababa de entrar, era un poco más joven que ella, llevaba el cabello corto de color castaño claro y tenía los ojos negros. Miró a Hinata un par de veces antes de ponerse a su lado

-Así que esta es Hinata-murmuro

-Veras Hinata, se trata de que tu y los demás recuperéis algunos objetos que han sido robados tanto de nuestra aldea como de la villa de la Arena, según parece fue cosa de los ninjas que sobrevivieron al ataque que nos hicieron hace dos meses

"Dos meses" repitió mentalmente Hinata "Tan sólo han pasado dos meses desde la última vez que le vi" pensaba mientras bajaba la mirada "¿y si nos encontramos¿Qué cara pondré cuando le vea?"

-¿No puedes enviar a otro en mi lugar?

Matsurí miró a Hinata y se dio cuenta de que tenía los mismos ojos que él

FLASH BACK

-Kazekage Gaara¿le ocurre algo?

Gaara pareció despertar de repente de sus ensoñaciones y miraba serio a Matsurí, pero Matsurí podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, habían perdido todo el brillo que habían adquirido hace unos meses

-Tengo una misión para ti, deberás ir a Konoha a ver al Hokage-dijo sin expresión-han robado ayer unos objetos de nuestra aldea y es necesario recuperarlos cuánto antes. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Hai

-Entonces, parte inmediatamente

-Hai

Matsurí se disponía a irse pero aún quería preguntarle algo a su antiguo sensei

-¿Kazekage Gaara?

-¿Qué?

-¿Seguro que se encuentra bien?

-Sí

Matsurí sabía que el había vuelto a cubrirse con esa mascara de frialdad que lo había caracterizado desde siempre, le observó un minuto a escondidas y vio que había apoyado su cabeza contra el cristal del ventanal

-Aún van dos meses, no sé si podré seguir soportándolo Hinata

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Esta bien, comprendo que no puede ser. Gracias de todas formas

-Kiba y Kyo os estarán esperando dentro de media hora en el límite de Konoha

-De acuerdo

Hinata y Matsurí iban caminando hacia el lugar de encuentro con sus cosas, Matsurí observaba las armas de Hinata y le llamó la atención el arco con el carcaj y un bolso negro en su cintura que era diferente al suyo, estaba incómoda por el silencio y no dejaba de recordar la expresión de su sensei, jamás lo había visto así

-Yo…….ayer le oí hablar de ti

Hinata miró sorprendida a Matsurí y entre abrió sus labios quería saber que había dicho Gaara, necesitaba saberlo pero volvió su semblante inexpresivo al recordar la imagen de ella o mas bien de su copia con la camisa de Gaara.

-Dijo que….habían pasado dos meses……que no sabía si lo soportaría. ¿Usted y el son rivales?

-No

-¿Amigos?

-No

-¿Aliados?

-Hai

Matsurí bajó la mirada, sabía que aquella chica no le mentía pero ella usaba el mismo tono triste en su voz que Gaara por lo que tuvo que haber algo más¿seria ella la mujer de la que hablaban los aldeanos¿La que Gaara besaba y abrazaba delante de ellos?

-Esta es Kyo

Matsurí estrecho con cordialidad la mano de la chica de pelo negro, era una mujer muy guapa

-Estos son Kiba y Akamaru

Matsurí miró a Kiba y enrojeció, le pareció un chico muy guapo, Kiba también pareció enmudecer al ver a Matsurí y sonrió nerviosamente

-Ho….hola yo soy Kiba…..y…..este es Akamaru-dijo señalando al perro

-Hola…..yo….yo….me….me llamo……Matsurí

Y cuando iban a darse la mano de alguna manera chocaron y se golpearon la cabeza, Hinata y Kyo lanzaron risas de complicidad al ver que pronto había una nueva pareja. Por el camino hacia la villa de la Arena se escuchaban las charlas y las anécdotas que contaba el grupo excepto Hinata que se mantenía en silencio y a veces lanzaba una pequeña risa o asentía levemente con la cabeza aunque no tenía ni idea de que estaban hablando, sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por unos ojos verdes que pertenecían a un chico cuyo pelo rojizo estaba siendo mecido por una brisa.

-Kami, no creo que pueda soportarlo-murmuró imaginando una y otra vez a ese mismo chico

Ese mismo chico se encontraba dando vueltas de un lado a otro mientras su boca temblaba a ratos y la sentía seca. "Va a venir" pensaba "¿Qué cara pondré cuando la vea? Con un poco de suerte tardarán mucho en irse. Tal vez pueda ir a verla a donde se aloja, después de todo éramos amigos antes de todo" pensaba "Si, erais amigos antes de que la llevases a tu cama y después a la suya una y otra vez" dijo una voz en la parte de atrás de su cabeza "A estas alturas ser amigos seria muy difícil y tu lo sabes" dijo de nuevo esa voz, pero Gaara negaba con la cabeza la extrañaba, le gustaba mucho hablar con ella o estar paseando de un lado a otro mientras hablaban y reían. Su sonrisa era lo que más extrañaba, se sentía tan sólo sin ella

Nunca había estado en ese estado por nadie pero tampoco había estado enamorado antes.

-Kazekage Gaara

-¿Qué?

-Los enviados de Konoha han llegado

El hombre vió con asombro cómo Gaara se intentaba arreglar el pelo nerviosamente y miraba que su traje estuviera bien

-Que pasen-dijo poniendo sus manos en la espalda intentando parecer serio

"Le habrá dado un golpe de fiebre o algo así" pensó todavía asombrado el ninja que nunca había visto actuar de esa manera al Kazekage

Matsurí entró de primera seguida de Kiba, Kyo y Hinata que intentaba pasar desapercibida, Gaara la miró de arriba abajo sintiendo que se le encogía el corazón, era tan bonita…..sus piernas estaban ligeramente descubiertas por el pantalón pirata que llevaba y su cazadora que aún así resaltaba su figura femenina.

-Bienvenidos-dijo con voz ronca

Hinata asintió con la cabeza sin mirarle, Kiba y Mitsurí se miraban avergonzados y Kyo prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. "Me parece que esta va a ser una misión muy entretenida".

Es cierto la explicación de la misión resultó bastante entretenida dado que Matsurí y Kiba se miraban y se lanzaban risitas, Gaara no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Hinata y su voz se volvía cada vez más ronca y Hinata miraba los planos y las fotos como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo, Kyo miraba la escena y pensaba alguna forma de ayudar a ambas parejas. Cada intento o gesto que Gaara hacía de acercarse a Hinata esta hacía gestos disimulados de alejamiento.

-Si no hay más que decir, partiremos ahora-dijo

-Ahora esta anocheciendo, es mejor esperar a mañana-dijo Kyo

-Es cierto, sería más seguro esperar a que sea de día-dijo el Kazekage

-No sería la primera misión que realizaríamos de noche-insistió Hinata

-Pero si la más peligrosa-dijo Gaara- esperareis a mañana

-Cuánto más tiempo esperemos será peor-dijo Hinata

-Y si vais ahora estaréis en peligro, según la alianza los de la villa de la Arena cuidaremos de que no os pase nada

-Dice también la Alianza que debemos ayudar lo antes posible a tu villa

Gaara y Hinata ya estaban frente a frente, Gaara había agachado la cabeza para ponerse a la altura de Hinata y sus frentes se rozaban pero estaban tan ocupados discutiendo que ni se habían dado cuenta hasta ese momento y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro manteniendo la expresión seria, Gaara quería apartarse pero se había quedado bloqueada al tener de nuevo la cara del Kazekage tan cerca de la suya desde hacía tanto tiempo, Gaara no le importaba nada que hubiese gente delante y acercó su cara a la de Hinata dispuesto besarla

-Hinata quedemos a pasar la noche, estamos cansados del viaje¿verdad Akamaru?

Akamaru lanzó un ladrido y en ese momento Hinata se despertó y se alejó hasta donde estaba Kyo

-Esta bien, pero tan sólo hoy

Gaara se mordió el labio, había estado tan cerca. "Tan cerca y sin embargo tan lejos" pensó Gaara mirando tristemente a Hinata

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tengo un oportunidad hoy y mañana para poder al menos verla y hablar con ella, esa Kyo nombró el hotel en el que iban a pasar la noche, el problema será averiguar si comparten cuarto o no y sobre todo cual es la habitación en la que dormirá.

Bueno soy el Kazekage, averiguar eso no será difícil y puedo entrar en el cuarto usando la arena.

-Vamos a descansar al hotel

-Si, estoy muerto de cansancio

-Es cierto en todo el día no hemos parado

-Esto…….Kiba-kun

-Di….dime, Matsurí-chan

-¿Te….te….gustaría venir a dar una vuelta……..conmigo?

-S-si

-¿No acabas de decir que estabas muy cansado?-dijo sonriente Kyo

-¿Quién yo? Que va, venga vamos Matsurí

-Nos vemos en el hotel, Kiba-kun-dijo Hinata

La miré, al menos sé que Kiba ya se iba a entrometer al tener a Matsurí. El mira a Matsurí como yo miraba a Hinata en el examen para chunnin, a la novia de Naruto tengo que buscarle algún plan. Las seguí discretamente por el pasillo escuchando su conversación

-¿Vas a estar en el cuarto? Yo voy a estar en el restaurante comiendo y creo que voy a tardar unas cuantas horas

Para ser la novia de Naruto y la hermana de Sasuke es lista, ya se ha dado cuenta de todo, lo que acaba de decir es una clara insinuación

-Creo que te acompañaré a comer y así subimos juntas a la habitación

No

-Si no te importa, me gustaría que durmiésemos en cuartos separados, ya sabes por la privacidad. A Kiba le parece bien

-A mi no me importa

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Necesito mantenerme ocupada para no pensar en Gaara, habíamos estado tan cerca de besarnos que casi podía sentir sus labios sobre la mía, su aliento había logrado paralizarme, estábamos tan cerca y sin embargo tan lejos. De no haber sido por Kiba a saber que es que habrían hecho.

"Tengo que alejarme de él"pensé "me meteré en mi cuarto y no saldré hasta que haya que salir a la misión. En mala hora vine aquí"

El estaba tan guapo y no me quitaba la vista de encima, el y su maldita sonrisa

Continuará...

En el próximo capítulo hay LEMON, es decir que la historia a partir de ahora tendrá varios Lemons

Dejen reviews

ONEGAI


	13. Chapter Aceptaré pero con una condición

Gracias por los reviews! la próxima vez no tardaré en actualizar y mi msn es: para el que quiera hablar conmigo. Aqui les dejo el capitulo y por fa dejenme REVIEWS!!!! ONEGAI

Cap 13 Aceptaré pero con una condición

Hinata y Kyo se despidieron en el vestíbulo del hotel y Hinata subió a la habitación a asearse después de la cena, Kyo insistía en que ella quería quedarse un poco más en el restaurante y luego tal vez un paseo, pero Hinata no parecía creer lo que decía ya que ella parecía más cansada de lo que decía, Hinata suspiró y entró en su cuarto. Prefería no pensar en nada así que se encaminó al baño desvistiéndose por el camino.

-**No me digas que te vas a rajar ahora, venga tengo ganas de verla**-decía otra vez esa voz en la parte de atrás de su cabeza

-Cállate Shukaku, estará a salvo sino la veo. Tu lo que quieres es lastimarla cómo hace unos meses-dijo Gaara

**-Ella es nuestra hembra, nunca tuve intención de lastimarla. Al que quería matar era al tipo del perro por querer quitarnos lo que es nuestro **

-Es cierto Hinata es mía, pero no quiero obligarla

-**Oh¿entonces pretendes que seamos amigos de nuestra hembra?**-dijo disgustado Shukaku**- Después de lo que ocurrió no puedes conformarte sólo con verla o recordarla, eso es de estúpidos **

-Di lo que quieras pero mientras eso sea lo que ella quiere lo haré

-**Vamos, ambos sabemos lo que quieres **

La figura de Hinata apareció en los brazos de Gaara, primero se aferraba a él y lo nombraba y después ella cargaba algo en sus brazos que Gaara identificó enseguida:

-Un bebe mío

La figura de Hinata se desvaneció entre los dedos de Gaara que hizo desaparecer la sonrisa del rostro ante la vista de su hijo y Shukaku dijo alegremente:

**-Eso es, podríamos formar una familia con esa hembra podríamos tener cachorros **

**-**Intentas engañarme

-**Ella es también mi hembra, no podría destrozar a la madre de mis cachorros **

Gaara pensaba en las palabras de Shukaku y lo cierto es que los dos se habían vuelto más humanos desde que estaban con Hinata, Shukaku disfrutaba rememorando todos los momentos que habían estado con Hinata y le recordaba a Gaara una y otra vez las veces que se había dormido con Hinata y el había quedado suelto sin haber lastimado a nadie porque disfrutaba más volar un poco libre y dar algunos sustos antes que estropearlo todo y que su guardián lo encerrase, esa chica le daba paz y amor que era lo único que calmaba su sed de sangre.

Gaara suspiro necesitaba verla y hablar con ella, la necesitaba así que accedió de buena gana pero con una condición;

-Si te atreves a tocarla, si le veo tan sólo un pelo fuera de su sitio, me mataré

-**Me parece bien **

Hinata vistió su pijama y se fue decidida a dormir a su cama cuando algo la agarró por la cintura, Hinata se asustó e intentó golpearlo pero un cuchillo en su cuello hizo que permaneciera quieta

-No te muevas o te mato

-¿Quién eres?

-Kigeishinki, ese es mi nombre.

-Eres un demonio

-A pesar de ser la peor guardiana del rollo de Mikoushui que he visto, eres perspicaz

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Bueno…..en un principio venía tan a sólo a matarte y a llevarme el rollo, pero….-dijo con malicia-…ahora que te veo bien me doy cuenta de que hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con una hembra

Hinata se horrorizó al escuchar esas palabras, preferiría morir antes de que ese repugnante ser la violase, le dio un codazo en el estómago pero Kigeishinki reaccionó rápido al dolor y la golpeó en la cara

-No me importa que apestes al monstruo de la arena, disfrutaré teniendo a su mujer

-¡No, no¡Ojo blanco!

Hinata atacó al demonio pero este era muy rápido, y a Hinata le costaba golpearlo y tuvo que pensar en defenderse hasta que de un golpe la tumbó en la cama

-Hinata….

**-¡Ese maldito engendro se esta intentando pasar con nuestra hembra¡Lo mataremos¡Ella es sólo nuestra y de nadie más! **

Y en ese momento Gaara no podía estar más de acuerdo con Shukaku, entró velozmente por la ventana y clavó un kunai en el cuello del demonio que lo miraba sorprendido

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi mujer!

Gaara profundizaba el kunai en el cuello de Kigeishinki mientras su arena lo asfixiaba nunca había sentido tantos deseos de matar, tanta necesidad de sentir la sangre del enemigo o de ver el brillo de vida de su contrincante desaparecer en sus ojos incluso estaba dispuesto a dejar que Shukaku se entretuviera torturando al demonio ya muerto, pero aún sentía necesidad de sangre, tenía que matar a todo el que estuviese cerca cuando entonces sintió unas manos entrelazarse en su estómago cuyos brazos estaban alrededor de su cuerpo y una cabeza se apoyaba en su espalda:

-¡Gaara, por favor¡Ya es suficiente, tu no eres así, por favor para!

Gaara en ese momento se relajó y soltó a su contrincante, podía sentir cómo Hinata con su calor había apagado su sed. Otra vez había estado cegado por la necesidad de sangre en ese infierno oscuro pero la diferencia es que no estaba solo, Hinata apareció cómo un halo de luz al que aferrarse y a ella se aferró.

-Hinata¿te golpeó?-dijo acariciando con suavidad la mejilla enrojecida

-Sí, pero estoy no te preocupes

Hinata hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Gaara mientras este la abrazaba con fuerza, ahora ya nada importaba, no importaba de dónde fuera cada uno, no importaba su pasado, no importaban los engaños, no importaba el dolor, nada importaba, ya no

-Necesitaba verte y al ver a ese monstruo temí lo peor, nunca había estado tan colérico

-Yo tampoco te había visto nunca así estabas enfurecido

-¿Me tienes miedo?-preguntó disimulando la tristeza en su voz. Aquella mujer no podía temerle. Ella no

-Jamás podría asustarme de ti

-Jamás nadie había sido capaz de calmarme en ese estado. Tú eres mi única esperanza

-¿A que te refieres?

-Sólo tu haces que me sienta vivo, deja que Shukaku limpie los restos

Hinata asintió un poco insegura, pero confiaba en Gaara así que lo acostó en la cama y observaba cómo cerraba los ojos murmurando unas palabras, entonces una gran cantidad de arena se llevó los restos y la sangre del demonio de la habitación dejándola tan o más limpia que antes, regresó a los pocos segundos y observó a Hinata

-**Nunca lo había visto en ese estado, estaba a punto de dejarme salir por completo**

-Pero no lo hizo

-**Porque tú se lo pediste. No sabes lo afortunada que eres**-dijo mirando a Gaara-**Tu eres la única persona a la que este ama desde hace años, dijo que si te tocaba un solo** **pelo se mataría**

-¿Qué?

**-Si, la primera vez que os visteis tú le sonreíste y el tonto recordaba cada dos por tres esa sonrisa desde hace años y de vez en cuando iba a observarte sin atreverse a decir nada, esta tan cegado por lo que siente por ti que esta dispuesto a protegerte hasta de nosotros mismo**-rió el monstruo

Hinata miraba tristemente a Gaara, tal vez si hace unos años le hubiese dicho algo ahora a lo mejor estarían casados o tal vez se hubiese reido de ella porque conocía a Gaara y sabía que el orgullo a veces le podía

-**No se hubiera reído de ti al contrario-**dijo con malicia-**no sabes lo que el hubiera dado** **porque tu le observabas cómo el te observaba casi nos volvemos locos cuando Neji te hirió**

Hinata estaba que no cabía en si de felicidad, era cierto que el también había estado enamorado de ella durante años, ella que se había golpeado muchas veces a sí misma por pensar que alguien cómo el se hubiese interesado en ella

-**Gaara va a despertar y yo aún quiero dar una vuelta**

Hinata iba a protestar, pero el monstruo le hizo un ademan para que la escuchase

-**No voy a matar a nadie **

Hinata se fió y se acostó junto a Gaara tapándolo con la manta y debajo de las mantas ella utilizó su hombro y su brazo como escudo protector sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.

Al despertar vio que Gaara la observaba y enseguida se enrojeció, Gaara sin embargo sintió que en ese momento Hinata era un demonio traído para su infierno personal, al despertarse estaba en la cama abrazado a ella y ella con ese pijama tan corto y suave, aquello era una tortura cruel la tenía a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia y no podía tocarla

-**Ahí la tienes intacta, ya te dije que no le pondría las zarpas encima a nuestra hembra **

-Tendré que aprender a confiar en ti más a menudo

-Gaara, yo…….verás es que parecías tan cansado que no quise despertarte

-Ahora me encuentro bien¿qué hora es?

-Son las cuatro de la mañana

-¿Y tú dormiste mucho?

-Poco después que tu, pero tu te despertaste antes

-No quería tener mucho tiempo al Shukaku suelto

Los dos se observaron en silencio durante unos minutos, se habían extrañado tanto, querían decirse tantas cosas, pero dos palabras siempre son suficientes

-Te amo, Hinata

Hinata no pudo soportarlo más y lo besó aferrándose a el cómo si su vida dependiera de ese agarre, Gaara la abrazaba con fuerza y la tumbó con cuidado de nuevo en la cama acomodándose encima de ella sintiendo sus cuerpos arder.

-Te extrañé tanto-dijo con voz ronca-creí que iba a volverme loco

-Yo creí que me moriría

-En la sala de la casa estuve a punto de saltar sobre ti

-Yo tampoco me sentía capaz de controlarme estabas tan cerca y tan lejos-dijo con nostalgia

Gaara acarició la cara de Hinata empezando a besarla desde la mandíbula hasta la comisura de los labios que abrió con cuidado recorriendo la boca de Hinata con su lengua

Hinata ahogó un gemido y empezó a quitarle la ropa al Kazekage mientras este bajaba su boca por su cuello hasta su clavícula que lamió hasta dejarla roja y sus manos ayudadas de la arena deslizaron la ropa de Hinata afuera de la cama, ella ya casi había conseguido quitarle toda la ropa a Gaara pero este se apartó de ella

-Espera, lo había olvidado

Gaara con un gesto se deshizo de su armadura de arena y volvió a acomodarse encima de Hinata acariciando con una mano su cara y con la otra sus pechos que se endurecían al contacto. Entonces bajó su rostro hacia uno de ellos absorbiéndolo y saboreándolo. Hinata empezó a gemir el nombre de Gaara cada vez más seguido acompañados de gemidos que hacían perder la cabeza al Kazekage, Hinata no se mantenía quieta ante las acciones del Kazekage sino que lo besaba en la cara llegando desde sus labios hasta la oreja donde mordisqueo el lóbulo con suavidad al tiempo que sus manos masajeaban las caderas del Kazekage apretándolas con suavidad contra las suyas mientras escuchaba los gemidos que el daba ante sus acciones, Hinata gimió un poco más fuerte cuando notó el miembro erecto del Kazekage rozando una y otra vez su sexo cuando sintió su mano acariciar su muslo y bajando hacía la humedad que acababa de salir

-No…..no….aaaaaaaaaah………..aho..oo…….ooora….por favor

-¿Se…seguraaaaaa? A…aun puedo…tar…tardar…más

-Por favor, YAAAAAAA¡GAARAAAA!

Y entonces Gaara entró dentro de ella lento al principio subiendo con cuidado el ritmo para no lastimarla, sintiendo el calor de aquel estuche apretado que provocaba sacudidas eléctricas en su cuerpo.

Más rápido. Más fuerte. Más profundo

Gaara gemía a cada embestida mirando la cara de Hinata y esta también gemía mirándole a la cara, querían que aquello no fuese un sueño querían que aquello no acabase nunca y se vararon al llegar al final dando Gaara los dos últimos poderosos empujones a Hinata y los gritos de los dos llenaron la habitación

Gaara se mantuvo quieto observando cómo dormía Hinata poniéndola con cuidado encima de él sin quitar su miembro de su cuerpo, cuando fuese de día ya seria tiempo de hablar ahora prefería vigilar su sueño

Continuará


	14. Chapter 14 No puedes dejarme

Gracias por haber seguido mi historia! y por sus reviews! en este capitulo sale uno de mis personajes favoritos, a ver si adivináis cúal xDD. Y perdonen por el retraso

Cap 14 No puedes dejarme

Los primeros rayos de sol alumbraban la habitación, Gaara observaba a Hinata dormir y acariciaba con cuidado su espalda para no despertarla, Hinata tenía una gran sonrisa que Gaara reconocía de aquel día en el examen para chunnin

FLASH BACK

Gaara caminaba seguido de sus hermanos hacía la entrada del bosque en el que tenían que conseguir el otro rollo.

"Será un juego de niños" pensó

Gaara observó a los otros grupos y centró su atención en el joven de pelo rubio que se acercaba a una chica, Shukaku le había dicho que aquel chico tenía el Kyubi en su interior y después de observarlo miró a la chica y vio cómo tenía los ojos claros

**-Es una Hyuga, apuesto a que su sangre es deliciosa. ¿Hueles el olor de la chica? Seguro que si**

-Cállate

Es cierto la chica olía muy dulce cómo a cerezo y Gaara cerró los ojos para concentrarse en su olor, permaneció alejado como siempre cuando de repente notó como la Hyuga lo miraba y cuando el le devolvió la mirada percibió un sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven y le sonreía tímidamente al tiempo que le agitaba la mano a modo de despedida.

Gaara se molestó al notar el calor en sus mejillas al observar a la chica despedirse de él sin ninguna muestra de miedo e hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirla cuando

-¿Ocurre algo, Gaara¿No querías irte?

Gaara dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Temari y se encaminó delante de ellos a paso firme dando una última mirada a los ojos perlados que continuaban mirándole

"¿Qué será esta sensación de calor dentro de mí?"

Después de esto pudo presenció el combate de aquella chica contra otro Hyuga y cómo ese chico iba a matarla, en ese momento Gaara sintió deseos de bajar a matar a aquel chico y notaba cómo Shukaku estaba de acuerdo con el.

-No dejaré que me quite ese delicioso olor-murmuró entre dientes mientras empezaba a temblar de ira

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¿Gaara?

Gaara miró a Hinata que había despertado en ese instante atisbo a esa Hinata de doce años que lo miraba a distancia, sonrió y apartó unos mechones de pelo que se habían colado en su cara

-Tan sólo estaba recordando la primera vez que nos vimos, hace cinco años atrás.Estuve rememorando ese momento siempre

-Lo sé, Shukaku me lo dijo-Hinata sonrió-dijo que estabas enamorado de mi desde ese día

Gaara hizo una mueca

-De los muchos demonios horribles y temidos me a tocado ser portador de un cotilla

**-¡Eh! Mocoso desagradecido **

Hinata rió y se recostó en el pecho de Gaara, Gaara la cubrió con la manta hasta el cuello para que no cogiera frío

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-¿No lo sabes?-respondió con voz ronca

Hinata enrojeció al sentir palpitar algo grande y duro dentro de ella

-¡Gaara!-gimió ella

-Quiero…..hacerlo otra vez, Hinata-dijo Gaara estrechándola más fuerte contra él

………………………………………………………………………………...…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

.Kyo se encontraba almorzando con Kiba y Matsurí que había ido a verlos.

-¿Ocurre algo, Kyo?-preguntó Kiba

-No¿Por que lo dices?

-Es que de repente estas de buen humor

FLASH BACK

Kyo después de comer salió un momento a tomar el fresco y recordaba las escenas que presenció entre el Kazekage y Hinata tenía que ayudarles, Kiba y Matsurí ya avanzaban solitos pero esos dos necesitaban un empujón

-¿Dónde esta la habitación de Hyuga?

Kyo se dio la vuelta y contempló al Kazekage que la miraba seriamente

-Tercer piso, la habitación 30 A

Un gruñido fue el gracias recibido y observó cómo el Kazekage desaparecía con su arena

-Al final no tuve que esforzarme mucho-dijo sonriente

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Hace buen día y pronto saldremos a cumplir la misión. Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Naruto ayer hablé con el casi toda la noche

-¿Y Hinata?

-Creo recordar que dijo que hoy almorzaría en su habitación

-¿Y eso¿Se encuentra mal?

-Créeme. Esta de maravilla, oye…. ¿es normal que Akamaru haga eso?

Kiba observó horrorizado cómo Akamaru iba mesa por mesa persiguiendo al conejo de Matsurí

-¡AKAMARU!

-¡INUYASHA!

Matsurí soltó una carcajada al ver la escena ya que Kiba se sumaba a la persecución, podía estar tranquila InuYasha no iba a sufrir ningún daño si era el conejo más veloz de la aldea y empezó a hablar en voz baja con Kyo

-Así que sensei Gaara visitó anoche a Hinata-chan

-Si, je je je. A mi no me sorprendería verlos bajar juntos

-Me alegro, sensei Gaara ha estado muy disgustado por ella

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gaara y Hinata estaban vestidos pero se habían vuelto a acostar en la cama (seguían vestidos y estaban abrazados, así que dejad de pensar mal pervertidos). Gaara con un brazo aferraba la cintura de Hinata y con una mano acariciaba su pelo mientras ella acariciaba su cara

-Tarde o temprano tendremos que salir a cumplir la misión

-El demonio está muerto, sólo tenemos que coger los objetos. Así que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo

-Pero……

-Shhhhhhhhh, no puedes dejarme…. –dijo Gaara besando la cara de Hinata- no puedes…..no te dejaré……aunque tenga que amarrarte..a…mi…cama…

-Esa…idea me gusta…-dijo Hinata besando el cuello de Gaara

-**Que pronto habéis llegado a la etapa de los pervertidos **

**-**Cállate, Shukaku

-**Pervertidos, pervertidos, pervertidos **

**-**Sabes Hinata, estoy empezando a pensar en deshacerme de Shukaku

**-¿Qué? **

**-**Pobrecillo, no lo asustes así

-Por lo menos así deja de estorbar

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kiba, Kyo, Matsurí y Hinata se encaminaban hacia la guarida donde se ocultaban los ladrones, el olfato de Akamaru y Kiba era infalible estaban escondidos en aquella cueva. Gaara aunque deseaba ir con ellos no podía por una repentina misión que le había encomendado el consejo

Lo bueno al empezar la batalla es que contaban con el factor sorpresa y habían conseguido eliminar a la mayoría de los ninjas, el problema eran ahora los demonios

-¡Vamos compañeros, tenemos el Mikoushui al alcance de nuestras zarpas!

-¡Hinata, anda con cuidado que van a por ti!

-Tranquilos, yo me las arreglo

Hinata era increíble realizando el Shugohakke Rokujuuyon Sho los demonios no tenían ninguna posibilidad o casi ninguna

-Ahora verá esta, je je je

El demonio se acercó rápidamente por detrás a Hinata y……………

En otro lugar

-Hinata

Gaara sintió una punzada en su pecho, algo le había pasado a su Hinata. Tenía que ir a buscarla ¡rápido!

**-Algo le ha pasado a nuestra hembra **

-¿Es que crees que no me di cuenta?¡Maldición!

Gaara abrazó a Hinata y sin tiempo a nada más todo sucedió

-¿Gaara?

Hinata vio horrorizada cómo salía sangre de la boca de Gaara, observó más abajo cómo algo había atravesado el pecho de Gaara ¿Por qué la arena no lo protegió?¿ Que hacía ahí?

-Hi…na…ta

Hinata dejó a Gaara con cuidado en el suelo y destruyó al demonio. Fue todo lo rápido que pudo hacia a Gaara y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas

-¡No puedes dejarme!

-Hinata….

-Tranquilo, tranquilo…..te vas a poner bien, sólo dejame ayudarte

Llegaron al hospital a toda velocidad, los médicos intentaron ayudar a Gaara pero dijeron que debían enfrentarse a la realidad: No había posibilidad de salvación

-Si que la hay-dijo Hinata-siempre la hay

-Hinata-sama, Kazekage sama quiere verla

Hinata entró en la habitación sin prestar atención a que prácticamente la familia de Gaara y media aldea de Konoha se apretujaban detrás de la puerta para verlo todo

-Gaara, por favor

Gaara la miró lastimosamente y con un gesto le pidió que agachara la cabeza junto a él

-Sabes que no me gusta que llores-dijo y besó las lágrimas de la cara de Hinata con cuidado

-Gaara, te amo

Gaara sonrió con dolor y agarró la mano de Hinata

-Sólo un asura te amará para siempre

Y Gaara cerró los ojos

FIN

¡Es broma¡Aún quedan algunos capítulos más por poner¡porque este título es inmerecido, así que no os asusteis! y dejadme reviews!!!! ONEGAI


	15. Chapter 15 Bienvenido al mundo, Naruto

Onegai por leer mi fanfic! ya sabéis que me encanta que me dejés reviews! ah, perdonad el retraso, más abajo tenéis mi dirección de msn.

Cap 15 Bienvenido al mundo, Naruto

Me abalancé sobre el abrazando su cuerpo, su cara se estaba enfriando y los latidos de su corazón se pausaban poco a poco

-¡GAARA¡NO TE MUERAS!

Lo deseaba con toda mi fuerza, era lo que más deseaba en esta vida, sentir otra vez el calor que emanaba………..

-Gaara, por favor-supliqué llorando-despierta, te lo suplico

Besé su cara intentando alguna reacción, cualquier cosa, no me importaba que despertase y me golpease o me matase me daba igual, lo único que necesitaba era verle vivo oírle respirar

-Gaara-gimoteé-por favor…..necesito……necesito….ver….otra vez tus ojos verdes……

Me levanté un poco sin dejar de mirarle, su rostro seguía sin expresar emoción ninguna, sus parpados negros que no se abrían, su piel que se había vuelto fría y pálida, su pecho que se había vuelto de roca. Agarré su mano y la acerqué a mi cara besándola y acariciándome la mejilla con ella.

-Hinata, déjalo esta muerto

-¡Vete!

Le grité a Neji, no quería que se acercara a Gaara, estando tan débil, no se lo permito porque….porque antes lo mato……a cualquiera que se atreva a hacerle algo…………nadie nos molestará…….

-Hinata-sama, por favor-dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro-es tarde, ha muerto

-¡NO, ESTA MUERTO!—le grité-¡SÓLO ESTÁ INSCONSCIENTE!

Me aferré con más fuerza a su cuerpo, llorando todo lo que podía, tan sólo podía respirar entrecortadamente pero no me importaba, por mí cómo si me moría ahí mismo¿Qué más me daba ya?

-Quítate de encima de ese Bakemono ahora mismo-dijo una voz fría a mi espalda

-No te atrevas a volver a llamarlo así en mi presencia-contesté desafiante a mi padre

-Qué vergüenza, pensar que eres la guardiana del Mikoushui-dijo mirándome con repugnancia-por un instante creí que eras la auténtica heredera del clan Hyuga

-El clan no me importa

Me abofeteo, eso es lo último que recuerdo. Ahora estoy encerrada en mi cuarto. Hace días que dejé de comer, no sé cuánto tiempo he pasado aquí pero tampoco me importa, sólo quiero volver a verle.

-Gaara….¡Gaara!-gimoteé agachando mi cabeza en mis rodillas mientras me abrazaba las piernas con los brazos- ¡ven a buscarme¡ya no lo soporto!

Entonces sentí la puerta abrirse y entró Sakura, ella me miró preocupada, esta era la segunda vez que venía, sólo la dejaban venir a ella, ni siquiera dejaban venir a Naruto aunque fuera el nuevo Hokage

-Hinata…..-dijo agarrándome de los hombros con cuidado-….mírame

Yo tenía la mirada perdida incapaz de atender a nada de lo que me decía

-Por favor escúchame………..esto es muy importante, te queda un mes……..

Sonreí ampliamente, entonces por fin me iba a morir por fin iba a ir con Gaara

-Te queda un mes de embarazo

La miré con los ojos abiertos y ella me quitó el abrigo entonces apareció en mi barriga un gran bulto

-Estas aquí desde hace dos meses, no viste a Gaara en un mes. Tal vez ya estabas embarazada. ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?

-Un bebe….-murmuré tocándome suavemente el vientre-un bebe de Gaara

-Hinata, por favor-dijo intentando que la mirase-¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?

-¿Cuánto tiempo debe durar un embarazo?

-Bueno, entre humanos 9 meses-dijo-pero cómo Gaara tenía dentro a un demonio el embarazo durará sólo 6 meses. Por eso debes comer, debes tener fuerzas por el bebé

Cogí rápidamente la bandeja de comida, que me habían dejado hace un rato y empecé a comérmelo todo a pesar de que estaba frío, mi hijo lo necesitaba

-Diles que me traigan más

Sakura me juró que no se lo diría a nadie de mi familia, pero yo sabía que Neji ya conocía mi secreto. No me importaba que se lo dijese al clan no podrán arrebatarme a mi hijo.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grité

Este dolor iba más allá de lo que podía soportar, mi barriga me dolía muchísimo y me agarré con fuerza a las sábanas, mientras las chicas intentaban suavizar mi dolor

-¡Un empujón más Hinata, ya casi está!-oí gritar a Sakura

Las chicas me daban ánimos y yo hice toda la fuerza que pude

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Oí llantos, creí que me moría de felicidad.

-Enhorabuena, has tenido un niño

Sakura lo envolvió en una mantita que Kyo me había comprado y me lo tendió en brazos, era precioso: había heredado las marcas negras en sus ojos y tenía el pelo rojizo, el pequeño me miró con sus ojos perlados cómo los míos, lo acaricié con cuidado

-¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?-preguntó Ino

-Voy a cumplir la voluntad de su padre-dije

FLASH BACK

_-¿Y si tuviésemos un bebe cómo lo llamaríamos? _

_Gaara olió mi cuello y posó un beso en el haciendo que me estremeciera _

_-Me gustaría que lo llamásemos Naruto. Casi todo es gracias a él _

_-Me parece bien y si es niña podíamos llamarla Kaya cómo a mi madre-dije _

_El me sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, yo me sonrojo y recuesto en su pecho desnudo, el me cubre con la manta y me abraza para que no coja frío _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Lo llamaré Naruto-sonrió y miro a mi hijo-Bienvenido al mundo, Naruto

Continuará...

Numa-chan: Que niño tan mono, cuchi chuchi

El pequeño serie

Hinata: Oye Numa¿Tardará mucho en aparecer Gaara-kun?

Numa-chan (con gota en la cabeza estilo anime): No, sólo me falta encontrarlo, pero ve a casa a esperarlo que seguro que aparece

Hinata se despide y se marcha, Numa va hacia el sótano de la casa con un plato de comida

Gaara: SÁCAME DE AQUÍ, AHORA MISMO¡BRUJA CHIFLADA¡HINATA ME NECESITA!

Numa-chan: No chilles, que pronto te soltaré

Gaara mira a Numa como si estuviese perturbado, entonces la arena se arremolina en torno al cuerpo de Numa

Gaara: O me llevas con Hinata o será tu fin...JAJAJAJA

¡En que lío me he metido¡¿Ahora cómo saldré de esta?!

PD: Mi msn es: orube16 hotmail. com (todo junto)


	16. La decisión de Hinata y la sorpresa

Numa-chan (con un brazo y la frente vendada): Hola, gracias por los reviews! me alegra comunicar que pude contener a Gaara, mejor no me preguntéis cómo

Gaara aparece durmiendo con un osito de peluche en un brazo y con un muñeco con el mismo aspecto que Hinata en otro

Numa-chan (con gota en la cabeza estilo anime):En este cap Hinata se llevará una sorpresa, no me odiéis por lo que pongo al final y no se lo digáis a Gaara ni a Hinata, dejadme reviews! onegai!

Cap 16 La decisión de Hinata y la sorpresa

A la hora de dar a luz a Naruto Hinata había tenido mucha suerte de que su familia hubiera tenido que irse por unos asuntos importantes, pero volverían pronto muy pronto y si descubrían al bebe lo matarían o algo así y eso ella no lo permitiría

-No me quitarán a mi hijo-murmuró Hinata

Entonces la puerta se abrió y Neji apareció mirando tristemente a su prima

-Hiashi-sama quiere verte a ti y al bebé

-Bien, ahora voy

Hinata vistió su ropa de jounin aunque en vez del jersey negro de cuello alto, llevaba otro negro igual pero sin cuello que mostraba las casi ya invisibles marcas rojas que Gaara le había hecho en su última noche juntos hace dos meses y una semana, para Hinata que estaba rota de dolor tenía cada día gravado en la cabeza tan sólo el pequeño Naruto hacía que se sintiera viva, cuando dormía podía ver a su padre. Entonces Neji posó su mano en su hombro y le dijo

-No importa lo que diga Hiashi-sama, os protegeré a ti y a Naruto

-Mejor di protegeremos, porque yo estaré a tu lado hermana

Hinata los miró sorprendida, creyó que Neji y Hanabi estarían de parte del clan

-Tú me ayudaste a cambiar y gracias a ti formé mi familia con Tenten. Ahora me toca devolverte el favor

-Gracias a ti aprendí que no todo se reduce al clan, si estoy con Konohamaru es gracias a ti, yo también quiero devolverte el favor, aneue

-Gracias, Neji-kun, Hanabi-chan

Y mientras caminaban Neji, Hanabi y Hinata hablaron de lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses, así Hinata se enteró de que Neji y Hanabi sabían lo del embarazo de Hinata y lo habían ocultado al clan, además se habían encargado de filtrarle las visitas de Sakura y de que no le faltase de nada. Hinata se sintió mal por cómo había aborrecido a su primo y a su hermana, ellos la habían protegido y la apoyarían hasta el mismo final.

-En primer lugar queremos que digas el nombre del padre

-El nombre del padre es Sabaku no Gaara-contestó Hinata desafiante

Aquella respuesta provocó murmullos de incredulidad en todos los presentes, Hinata oía perfectamente lo que decían esos murmullos:

"_Qué desfachatez, con ese monstruo" _

"_Yo creo que lo hizo por miedo" _

"_No me creo que ese asesino sin corazón sea el padre" _

Todos los murmullos insinuaban que o Hinata fue violada por Gaara o que Hinata estaba mintiendo descaradamente al clan, sin embargo dado que Hiashi había visto aquella escena en el hospital lo creía y eso era lo que más le enervaba

-¡No quiero a una mujer que ya haya estado con otro hombre!

Hinata miró al que había hablado, Neji le había dicho que su padre planeaba casarla con un importante empresario muy adinerado, seguramente era el que acababa de hablar, Hinata le miró con expresión de asco: debía de tener unos cuarenta años, tenía mucho pelo aunque este mostraba algunas canas, parecía estar en buena forma y era bastante atractivo pero eso poco le importaba a Hinata

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"No se puede ni comparar con mi Gaara-kun, no tiene sus ojos verdes ni su abundante pelo rojo ni su cuerpo y lo más importante: no es Sabaku no Gaara"

-Observa a mi hija, a pesar del parto sigue estando en buena forma además sabrá satisfacerte dado que ha adquirido experiencia, piénsalo Kudo

El tal Kudo me miró de arriba abajo y me miró de una manera que me pareció lasciva y morbosa lo que hizo empeorar la pobre opinión que ya tenía de él

-Es cierto, sigue siendo hermosa, si, seguro que sabrá satisfacerme pero ese mocoso

-Nosotros nos haremos cargo de él

Reaccioné ante esas palabras, no iba a permitir que me quitasen a mi hijo y que lo matasen o lo utilizasen cómo si fuese un monstruo, no se lo permitiría

-¡No dejaré que toquéis a mi hijo¡Y no pienso casarme con eso!

-¡SILENCIO¡TÚ NO ERES QUIEN PARA DECIDIR!

-¡SÍ LO SOY, PADRE¡AMO Y AMARÉ SIEMPRE A SABAKU NO GAARA¡NO ACEPTARÉ A NINGÚN OTRO QUE NO SEA ÉL¡DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESTUVE CON ÉL DEJÉ DE SER HINATA HYUGA PARA SER SABAKU NO HINATA!

-¡Neji, quítale al mocoso¡no podemos permitir que haya semejante aberración en nuestro clan!

-No iré contra Hinata-afirmó Neji

-¡Hanabi!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hanabi se acercó hasta donde estaba Hinata con el pequeño Naruto y entonces le dio la espalda, puso los brazos en cruz y miró de frente a su padre con expresión desafiante

-No permitiré que el bebe o Hinata sufran daño, los protegeré con mi vida

Neji se puso del lado de Hanabi y también puso los brazos en cruz. Hiashi estaba que ardía de furia

-¡Traidores!

Hiashi hizo funcionar el sello y Neji cayó de bruces al suelo, Hiashi tenía a tres personas a las que recurrir que estaban dispuestas a todo por el clan y este era el momento de que actuasen

-¡Hiten¡Urasue¡Manten¡Acaben con ellos!

Los tres aludidos se lanzaron sobre los tres pero un campo de energía los repelió

-Hinata-sama, no debes esforzarte aún

-Tan sólo os ayudo a ganar tiempo……Neji tu estas bajo la influencia del sello va a ser difícil para ti……y …..tu Hanabi…….te estas jugando mucho….

-No nos importa, estaremos a tu lado y esto te aseguro que no es el final

Hinata liberó el campo de energía y Neji y Hanabi empezaron a luchar, pero los esos tres estaban muy bien entrenados, Hinata lanzó algunos kunais que acertaron a los enemigos causando solamente heridas superficiales, Neji volvió a caer a causa del sello y Hanabi tuvo que protegerlo, Naruto estalló en llanto y Hinata intentaba calmarlo al tiempo que se preocupaba por su primo y su hermana, fue entonces cuando dos de los ninjas aprovecharon la ocasión para deshacerse de ella y del bebe. Hinata sintió unos gemidos de dolor a su espalda y descubrió a los ninjas que intentaban atacarla retorciéndose de dolor a causa de la arena que casi los estrangulaba, otros gemidos de dolor hicieron que se diera la vuelta y descubrió al otro ninja en el suelo también medio asfixiado por la arena y al ver a Kudo descubrió que de repente sus ropas elegantes habían sido rasgadas y tenía heridas mucho peores que los tres ninjas juntos, Hinata vió que él miraba horrorizado a su espalda y se dio la vuelta.

El pelo rojo que parecía mecerse al son de una suave brisa, la calabaza a su espalda, sus brazos cruzados en su pecho su mirada, sus ojos verdes que miraban colérico a Hiashi y al empresario, era él. Sabaku no Gaara

-No permitiré que dañes a mi mujer y a mi hijo, Hiashi-dijo desafiante-elige a quién decides perder hoy porque pienso llevarme a Hinata

-¡No permitiré que me robes a mi hija!

-No estoy robando nada, sólo reclamo lo que es mío

-Entonces llévate sólo al bebé, nosotros no lo queremos

Gaara se acercó a Hinata y cogió al bebé en brazos, Hiashi sonrió satisfecho

-Gaara-kun


	17. Chapter 17 ¿Que le ocurrió a Gaara?

Domo-arigato por leer mi fic, aquí dejo el siguiente cap...estais contentos?

GaaHina(tapándose con una manta): Si¿pero te importa dejarnos un poco de intimidad?

Neji¿Qué le haces a mi prima, depravado?

Gaara¿Pero cuánta gente hay aquí?

Hinata (tapándose más): Odio mi vida

Neji: Voy a matarte

Gaara se esconde detrás de Kankuro y se pone la ropa interior mientras Hinata intenta agarrar a Neji

Hinata: No

Numa-chan nnU: Este...mejor dejemos que se las arreglen ellos sólos, vosotros leed el fic y dejenme REVIEWS!

Cap 17 ¿Qué le ocurrió a Gaara?

Gaara cogió a Naruto en brazos y miró sus ojos perlados, acariciando con suavidad su pelo rojo, su hijo, su primer hijo. Era perfecto y no permitiría que el pasase por lo mismo por lo que él pasó

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Naruto-respondió Hinata intentando descifrar la expresión de Gaara

-Bien-dijo satisfecho

Su hijo lo tendría todo y cuando Gaara decía todo, era TODO.

-Ya tengo lo que quería, no necesito más

Hinata sintió que se partía¿es que ya no la quería¿Es que lo que habían pasado juntos no significaba nada?

-¿Dónde están las cosas del niño?

-Lo tengo todo aquí, no pude comprarle aún nada más

Gaara se colgó el bolso y dejó a Naruto en brazos de Hinata, ella lo miró sorprendida

-Vamonos a casa, Hinata

Hinata sonrió, casi le dieron ganas de reír. Se había asustado al pensar por un momento que su Gaara la hubiera dejado tirada. Gaara vio la cara de Hinata, se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído:

-¿No creerías que te iba a dejar aquí? De eso nada. Te dije y te digo que jamás nos separaremos

Entonces Gaara agarró a Hinata de la cintura acercándola a él de manera posesiva y se dirigió a Hiashi

-Ya no me queda más que decirte, me llevo a mi familia

-¡DÉJA AQUÍ A MI HIJA!

-A mi hijo no le faltará de nada, tendrá a su padre que soy yo y a su madre que es MI Hinata

-¡ELLA YA TIENE OTRO COMPROMISO!

La arena empezó a asfixiar todavía más a los ninjas que tenía atrapados

-No es una petición, amo a Hinata y no pienso tolerar que la hagas sufrir más-notó que Hinata lo agarraba fuertemente de la mano y lo miraba suplicante-Te juró que en otro tiempo hubiera derramado no sólo la sangre de estos sino la de todo tu clan y me hubiera llevado sin más a Hinata………….

Todos los del clan se echaron para atrás y miraban aterrorizados a Gaara quien los miró con una sonrisa sádica que la cambió por una dulce al observar a Hinata

-…..pero no causaré más daño a Hinata ni permitiré que nadie la lastime

Gaara liberó a los ninjas de su arena

-Sensei Gaara, ya hemos recogido las cosas de Hinata-sama

Gaara sonrió ante la cara de Hinata al ver a Matsurí y a Kiba con sus cosas. Kiba y Matsurí se fueron con las cosas de Hinata. Hinata se despidió de Neji y de Hanabi y se marchó con Gaara en una nube de arena

-Ese maldito demonio, ya volverá ya

-No esperes que vuelva padre, acabas de recoger lo que sembraste con años de crueldad y desprecio

En Suna…..

Gaara y Hinata estaban con Temari y Kankuro que miraban y lanzaban comentarios

-El pelo está claro que es de Gaara

-Sí, pero los ojos son los de Hinata

-Y la nariz es la de nuestra familia

-Las orejas son chiquitinas en eso sale a nuestro Gaara-decía sonriendo Temari

-Yo no tengo las orejas pequeñas-masculló Gaara

Hinata rió ante la escena y Gaara la apretó aún más contra su pecho

-Oye, Gaara-Hinata acarició despacio la cara de Gaara- ¿Dónde has estado estos dos meses?

Temari y Kankuro repentinamente se tensaron, parecía que estuviesen recordando algo horrible. Gaara miró tristemente a Hinata y acarició con cuidado su cara como si temiera que se desvaneciera y la besó

-No sé exactamente que me pasó. Por un momento dejé de respirar sino hubiera sido por los jutsus médicos de Temari ahora estaría muerto y cuando desperté tu no estabas

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. –Sólo un asura te amará para siempre- y cerré los ojos.

Me estaba hundiendo, era como si unas cadenas me agarrasen y no me quisiesen soltar, de repente vi una luz en medio de aquella oscuridad y el cuerpo de Hinata apareció brillando cómo un ángel, intenté llamarla pero parecía que no me oía y me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡GAARA¡NO TE MUERAS!

Me gritaba, yo la miré confundido pero si sólo estaba durmiendo. Gracias a ella podía dormir sin miedo a que Shukaku tomase el control, pero la verdad es que esta forma de dormir me resultaba rara. No me dejaba respirar

-Gaara, por favor-me suplicaba llorando-despierta, te lo suplico

Cómo deseaba moverme e ir hasta ella para tranquilizarla y decirle que todo iría bien pero seguía sin poder moverme, maldije una y otra vez esas cadenas que me agarraba y supliqué a Shukaku que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo pero que me dejara ir donde Hinata y sin embargo permanecía callado ¿Qué manera era esta de torturarme?

-Gaara-gimoteo-por favor…..necesito……necesito….ver….otra vez tus ojos verdes……

-¡Hinata!

La imagen de Hinata perdía fuerza y yo en un último intento me deshice de las cadenas y corrí hasta su imagen pero se deshizo en miles de luces blancas.

Abrí los ojos

-Hinata….

-¡Gaara¡Dios, menos mal que estas bien¡Lo he conseguido!

Observé las manos de Temari sobre mi pecho, pero poco me importaba necesitaba a Hinata. Intenté levantarme pero aún seguía débil y estuve apunto de caer de no ser porque Temari me sujetó

-Aún sigues débil, debes descansar

-Hinata¿Dónde está, Hinata?

Temari me miró lastimosamente, parecía que intentaba escoger las palabras una por una

-Su padre se la llevó, ella estaba como durmiendo y venía con unos cuantos ninjas. Lo lamento no pudimos impedírselo

-¡¿Qué?!

Muerte. Sangre. Destrucción. Matar. Asesinar al clan Hyuga. Pero aún necesito fuerzas

-Se ha ido-murmuré- se ha ido

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, sólo podía pensar en Hinata una y otra vez y la cara con la que me miraba. Ya estaba bien, voy a ir a buscarla

-Voy a buscarla

Temari y Kankuro asintieron felices, estaba claro que a ellos también les gustaba Hinata. ¿Quién llama a la puerta?

-Gaara, es del clan Hyuga

Fui apresuradamente hacia la puerta para descubrir a una chica con el pelo lacio que me miraba con desprecio

-Vengo tan sólo a decirte que mi prima Hinata Hyuga falleció ayer, enfermó y murió. Adios

Empecé a sentir algo en el pecho era mil veces peor que la sensación que me produjo lo que me hizo Yashamaru. Hinata muerta…….¡muerta! Grité y caí arrodillado agarrandome las manos a la cabeza.

Iba por las calles cómo un zombie, la gente volvía a escapar de mí, yo no los miraba, me sentí cómo si mis cinco sentidos hubiesen estallado, ya no podía sentir, estaba cómo muerto pero sabía que no era cierto, de serlo estaría con Hinata. Ni siquiera podía oír a Shukaku o tal vez el estaba en el mismo estado que yo

-Ya no puedo más

Ni los kunais, ni ningún ninja podrían jamás conmigo ni aunque yo no los tocase¿es que no tenía ninguna forma de morir? Un momento, sí que tengo una. La misma que utilicé para hacerme la cicatriz en la frente. Bien, ahora me aseguraré de morir

La arena se eleva y adquiere una forma afilada, preparada para atravesarme, sonreí. Por fin todo tocaba a su fin

-Hinata, ahora nos vemos

Entonces la arena se lanzó hacia mí

-¡QUIETO GAARA¡NO SEAS LOCO!

Algo me empujo y la arena dio contra el muro haciéndolo pedazos, yo miré con odio al que me había apartado¿Cómo se atrevía a pararme? Lo voy a matar y luego me mataré yo

¡ PLAFFF!

Me pegó un puñetazo. Estúpido Naruto

-¡¿Qué pensabas hacer¡¿Es que quieres dejar sola a Hinata y a TU hijo?!

Le envolví en la arena para que no escapara

-¿Qué has dicho sobre Hinata?

-¡Que te han engañado¡Ella esta viva y ha tenido un hijo tuyo!

Solté la arena de golpe al escuchar las palabras de Naruto¡Hinata estaba viva¡Y había tenido un hijo mío!

**¡TENEMOS A NUESTRA HEMBRA Y UN CACHORRO!**

-Voy a buscarle y si su clan se niega….

…**..derramaremos toda su sangre y nos llevamos lo que nos pertenece**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shukaku y Gaara parecieron haber revivido tras la noticia de que Hinata estaba viva y el bebe era otra motivación, mandó a sus criados que vaciaran y limpiaran la habitación que había al lado de la suya, esa sería la habitación del bebé, seguidamente antes de irse con Matsurí les tiró una gran bolsa de dinero a sus criados

-Comprad todos los juguetes y cosas de bebes que podáis

-P-Pero Kazekage-sama…..aquí hay más que de sobra cómo para comprar tres jugueterías enteras

Gaara puso su cara más seria y fría

-Todo lo que podais y la otra bolsa comprad cosas de mujeres: vestidos, ropa, todo. Lo quiero todo listo para cuando llegue, Temari estas al mando de que todo este hecho cuando llegue

-H-Hai

-Después de aquello fui a buscarte a tu casa, Matsurí y Kiba recogieron tus cosas y el resto ya lo sabes

-Creímos que no íbamos a terminar para cuando llegárais…..pero cómo tenemos aprecio a nuestra vida nos dimos prisa-dijo Temari sonriente-ya veras las cosas que os hemos comprado a ti y al pequeño Naruto

-No tenías porque gastarte tu dinero en nosotros-dijo mirando preocupada a Gaara

-Pero yo quiero gastarlo en ti y en nuestro hijo

-¿Cuándo os casáis?-preguntó Kankuro

-La semana que viene-afirmó Gaara

-¡¿Qué?!-chilló Hinata-¡Pero si no va a dar tiempo a organizarlo todo!

-No te preocupes, todo estará listo. Además si fuera por mí ya nos habríamos casado hoy

-No sé que más te da esperar-dijo Kankuro con sorna-si total las cosas que hacéis en vuestra intimidad las haréis también de casados

Hinata sonrió y escondió su cara de color rojo fluorescente entre sus brazos mientras Gaara le mostraba a Kankuro su cara de perturbado que hizo que Kankuro hubiese deseado ser mudo, pero a pesar de que le había dicho tenía razón y eso hizo que sonriera. ¿Cuántos meses habían pasado? Dos y una semana eso era demasiado tiempo, además el no se iba a conformar con tener un solo cachorro y su sonrisa se ensanchó lo que hizo que Temari y Kankuro subieran a sus habitaciones sin necesidad de usar la escalera.

-¿Vamos a acostar a Naruto?

-Sí y nosotros también vamos a nuestro cuarto

Gaara y Hinata acostaron al pequeño en su cunita, una vez en su cuarto Hinata se sonrojó al sentir los brazos de Gaara acariciar su cintura con suavidad y le invadió un escalofrío al sentir a Gaara besar su cuello

-Ga….Gaara….

-Hinata….me gustaría tener muchos hijos

Gaara tumbó a Hinata en la cama y………..

Continuará………


	18. Chapter 18 Un final perfecto

Domo arigato por leer mi historia y por haberla seguido hasta ahora!!!!! Aqui os dejo el gran final

Cap 18 Un final perfecto

La boda de Gaara y Hinata se celebró en Suna, pero acudieron casi todos los habitantes de la villa de Konoha entre los que destacaba el sexto Hokage, Naruto, con su novia Kyo, Sakura y Sasuke con su hijo, Neji con Tenten, Hanabi y Konohamaru, Kiba y Matsurí, Shikamaru, Ino y Shino. Gaara había elegido cómo padrino a su hermano Kankuro y la madrina era Temari, Gaara estaba nervioso en el altar vestido con un kimono negro que tenía el haori inferior en blanco (como el traje de InuYasha pero en otro color)

-¡Tranquilo, Gaara¡Que ya es tarde para huír!

Gaara le echó su antigua mirada de perturbado a Naruto deseando enterrarle con su arena, pero se contuvo más que nada porque le había prometido a su Hinata que hoy no habría ningún asesinato y no quería que su futura mujer le diera tan temprano su primera reprimenda, entonces Naruto se levantó y acudió rápido a la entrada, por supuesto el era el que acompañaba a Hinata al altar

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
it's the one that i've tried to write over and over again  
i'm awake in the infinate cold  
but you sing to me over and over again  
So i lay my head back down  
and i lift my hands and pray-  
to be only yours

Hinata apareció con un hermoso kimono blanco que le cubría hasta los pies y de mangas acampanadas y en la parte de atrás de su cabeza se podía ver un lazo y su pelo que caía en cascada por la espalda, iba agarrada del brazo de Naruto y se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa que Gaara le dirigía

i pray to be only yours  
i know now your my only hope  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
when it feels like my dreams are so far  
sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
And i lay my head back down  
and i lift my hands and pray-  
to be only yours

Finalmente llegaron al altar y Naruto dejó entrelazadas las manos de Hinata y las de Gaara, Hinata dejó que Temari cogiera su ramo rosas mientras ella y Gaara miraban al sacerdote

-El amor es sufrido y considerado

FLASH BACK

"-Prepotente

Gaara la miró con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué?

-¡Eres un prepotente!

Y Hinata se marchó andando rapidamente hacia la aldea dejando a un confundido Gaara en el bosque

"Qué chica"pensó todavía un poco asombrado"

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

i pray to be only yours  
i know now your my only hope  
I give you my destiny  
i'm giving you all of me  
i want your symphony  
singing in all that i am  
at the top of my lungs

-El amor no es envidioso, no es vanidoso y tampoco orgulloso

FLASH BACK

-Gaara, ven a jugar con nosotros

-No

-Anda, ven a jugar un rato, sólo un poco. No se lo diré a nadie

Gaara suspiró y fue a jugar pensando que una vez no haría daño, a Hinata le sorprendió ver la risa tan jovial que tenia, tan alegre y sincera ¿por qué no se reía más?

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-No es grosero ni es ofendido. Nunca enfurece

FLASH BACK

No podía olvidar la decepción en los ojos de Hinata ni el brillo especial que adquirían cuando charlaban, esa sensación escalofriante.

Gaara dio una patada al suelo y soltó una blasfemia, se calmó un poco e hizo que la arena que sujetaba a Hinata la dejase en sus brazos y se la llevó a que la curasen

-Si, me pareces humana, una mujer

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

i'm giving it back  
So i lay my head back down  
and i lift my hands and pray-  
to be only tours

-Te amo Hinata-susurró Gaara

-Te amo Gaara-susurró Hinata

-Y no guarda rencor ni goza con la maldad sino que se deleita con la verdad

FLASH BACK

Hinata miraba de forma suplicante a Gaara que se había quedado estático al escuchar esas palabras.

"Lo que les falta a los demás, son tu pelo rojo y tu ojos verdes"

Hinata casi deseo haberse callado, pero el haberle abrazado y haberle oído había hecho que se declarara, precisamente a aquel chico que sólo se ama a si mismo, notaba su corazón en la garganta al tiempo que apartaba su mirada de Gaara, había sido un error decirselo, pero él la agarró de el mentón y acercó su cara a la de ella mientras con la otra mano entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella

Hinata cerró los ojos intentando pausar la respiración y sintió los labios de Gaara sobre los suyos

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-El amor siempre protege y siempre confía

FLASH BACK

Gaara abrazó a Hinata y sin tiempo a nada más todo sucedió

-¿Gaara?

Hinata vio horrorizado cómo salía sangre de la boca de Gaara, observó más abajo cómo algo había atravesado el pecho de Gaara ¿Por qué la arena no lo protegió¿ Que hacía ahí?

-Hi…na…ta

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..-Gaara, te amo

Gaara sonrió con dolor y agarró la mano de Hinata

-Sólo un asura te amará para siempre

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Siempre espera y persevera

Hinata y Gaara sonrieron y echaron una fugaz mirada a su hijo que dormía en los brazos de Tenten

-Si, quiero

-Si, quiero

Gaara puso un anillo en el dedo de Hinata y Hinata puso el otro anillo en el dedo de Gaara y se besaron

i pray to be only yours  
i pray to be only yours  
i know now your my only hope

Todo el lugar se llenó con el ruido de los aplausos, de los silbidos y de los vivas que los habitantes de Konoha y de Suna lanzaban a la pareja, Gaara y Hinata se abrazaron y se besaron una y otra vez

Más tarde en la noche……

Gaara se tumbó encima de Hinata con cuidado, pero antes de empezar le susurró algo al oído

-El amor se basa en la devoción hacia alguien que te importa y se demuestra preocupándote y protegiendo a esa persona, eso fue lo que me dijo Yashamaru, pero no lo entendí hasta que te conocí Hinata

-Gaara, yo jamás me enamoré de nadie, ni sentí nada tan grande como esto hasta que tu apareciste

Gaara acarició con suavidad la cara de Hinata y con un beso empezó

Años después, Hinata y Gaara se dirigen con sus hijos a Konoha, concretamente a un lugar del bosque que a ambos les trae muchos recuerdos

-Padre¿Qué lugar es este?-preguntó el joven pelirrojo de ojos perlados

-Este lugar es donde tu madre y yo nos reencontramos, Naruto-dijo Gaara agarrando posesivamente a Hinata

-Ahora te llevaremos a hacer el examen de chunnin y os enseñaremos donde nos vimos por primera vez

-Que bien, yo tengo ganas hacer ese examen-dijo la niña de cabellos azulados con reflejos rojos y se abrazó a sus padres mirándolos con sus ojos verdes perlados, Gaara la miró con orgullo

-Tienes la misma determinación que tu madre, Karura. Pronto los tres seréis grandes ninjas

Hinata sonrió a su esposo y luego miró al otro niño que estaba con Naruto con su pelo azulado y sus ojos verdes

-¡Vamos a aprobar!-dijo saltando

-Eres tan entusiasta cómo lo es ahora tu padre, Goku-dijo Hinata

Naruto tenía catorce años, Goku tenía trece y Karura tenía doce años, eran los representantes de la arena junto con otros grupos y orgullosos se encaminaron al estadio a aprobar el examen de chunnin

-Hubo un momento años atrás que pensé que lo nuestro iba a ser una triste historia de amor

-Pero al final todo es como tiene que ser, Hinata-dijo Gaara sonriendo a su esposa

-Pensábamos que no llegabais-dijo

-Tranquilo, Naruto que sólo llegamos tarde cinco minutos-dijo el Kazekage

Naruto miró divertido a Gaara y se acercó a él

-Vaya ya me he enterado de los rumores que circulan sobre ti desde hace años

-¿Qué rumores?

-Que tu mujer es capaz de aplacar tu sed de sangre

Hinata sonrió con timidez y Gaara la abrazó sonrojado

-Mis hijos son los mejores, y Naruto será un gran Kazekage-dijo con orgullo

-De eso no me cabe duda

-Mirad los demás ya están listos

Karura, Goku y Naruto se pusieron al lado de Inuza (la hija de Kiba y Matsurí), de Kohaku y Sango (hijos de Sakura y Sasuke) y de Kizu (el hijo de Temari y Shikamaru), otro representante de la arena. Al lado de estos se encontraban los hijos de Ino y Shino: Shía y Kaoru, también estaba el pequeño Neji, hijo de Neji y Tenten, por supuesto estaban también los hijos de Kyo y Naruto: Yondaime e Iruka, también estaban las hijas de Lee y de una chica llamada Sara: Kiara y Sakia, que tenían cómo compañero a Shippo (hijo de Hanabi y de Konohamaru), por último estaban los hijos de Chouji y Enju: Sinichi y Kana

-Un momento aún faltan mis dos compañeros-dijo Kizu

-Aquí estamos-dijo una voz a su espalda, cuando todos se giraron vieron a Kankuro con una mujer morena que se llamaba Eri que corrían con un niño y una niña, ambos niños llevaban marionetas en sus espaldas-lamentamos llegar tarde, venga daos prisa: Kuromaru, Suna

-Adios padre, adios madre-dijeron al unisono

Y así se unieron a los demás y los descendientes se encaminaron corriendo a hacer el examen

FIN

POR FA DEJADME REVIEWS!!!!!! ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO


End file.
